A Lost Past, and the Secret of the Future
by Animallover1313
Summary: Caroline is an orphan who's mother and father died years ago. Little did she know that years after she met Chloe; a human; and her hobbit friends Frodo and Sam; did her world truly turn upside down. Caroline finds the truth of her family, and her powers hidden from her for safety. T for little to mild sexual encounters.
1. The Beginning

I was walking among the streets of Hobbiton, with Chloe by my side. Today, we were supposed to meet some of Chloe's friends that she met on vacation. I was at home at the time' in Bree; while Chloe was here in Hobbiton. "I hope I make a good impression with your friends, Chloe. I don't want to be on the bad side of your friends.  
Chloe: It'll be fine, just chill! You'll be perfectly fine! If I like you, then  
they will like you; okay? Don't stress.  
Sam: *sees us and walks over* Hello, m- I mean, Chloe.  
Chloe:*smirks* Still tempted to say miss?  
Sam: Yes, yes I am. Who's your friend next to you?  
Caroline: I'm Caroline, but whatever you call me is the one I will gladly take.  
Frodo: *sees us and walks toward us.* Hello, Chloe. Who's that lovely lady right  
there?  
Caroline: *blushes slightly* My name's Caroline, but you can address me in any  
way you please. It's a pleasure meeting you both.  
Frodo: Nice name. ;)  
Chloe: So, what's up?  
Frodo: -whispers to Sam- Chloe's friend is very shy, but she _is_ very cute.  
Caroline: -blushes a lot- I... er... I'll get some drinks for everyone. -runs  
away really fast-  
Chloe: You dufus! She doesn't like attention. You really had to upset her?! She  
was afraid to make a bad impression on _you!_  
Sam: Hey-  
Chloe: is for horses. I'm gonna find her. -runs towards you- I'm sorry about  
Frodo. He can be a flirt a lot.  
Caroline: It's fine, really. I actually thought it funny that he was really  
flirting with me. Let's just go back.  
Chloe: To Frodo. ;)  
Caroline: -raises drink- BOTTOMS UP. -laughes-  
Chloe: Oh in the name of Gandolf, don't be *drunk*!  
Caroline: -back to serious mode-No, why would you think that? Let's just go.  
Sam: -comes over- Chloe, I really think that you should apologize to Mr. Frodo.  
He's pretty upset about upsetting Miss Caroline.  
Chloe: Look, Frodo, I'm really sorry about thinking that you upset Caroline. I  
just thought you upset her.  
Frodo: It's okay.  
Chloe: Anyone want to dance?  
Caroline: Err... I'll just sit down for a while.  
Frodo: Look, that girl's staring at you, why not dance with her?  
Sam:*blushes a lot* Nah, I think I'll get another Ale.  
Frodo: Oh no you don't! *pushes Sam towards girl*  
Caroline: -laughs softly-  
Frodo: Caroline, would you like to sit with me?  
Caroline:-sends you an alarmed glance- Sure, why wouldn't I?!  
Chloe: I'm going to go sing for Sam and his crush. -goes on stage-  
Frodo: So, where are you from?  
Caroline: Bree, ever since Chloe found me. And you're from here, I would  
presume?  
Frodo: I'm from the next village, but since my parents died, my cousin Bilbo  
took me in, and now I'm his heir.  
Caroline: I'm sorry about that.  
Sam: -comes back from dancing-  
Caroline: Sam's coming back, and he looks pretty happy. I should...just...go.  
-walks past you with an embarrassed face-  
Chloe: -catches up to you- He told you about his parents, didn't he?  
Caroline: Yes, but it just reminds me about what happened to mine. I just...need  
some air. Can you tell Sam and Mr. Frodo that I'm very sorry, but I had a great  
time with them.?  
Chloe: Yes, I will. See you later.  
Frodo: -to Sam- how is it, to have a crush on someone, but are too shy to talk  
to her?  
Sam: Why do you ask, Mr. Frodo?  
Frodo: I think that I like Chloe's friend: Caroline.  
Sam: A hobbit and a human. That'll be... Interesting.

Frodo: -outside of party- Caroline?  
Caroline: Oh, hi Mr. Frodo! Erm, I'm gonna just... go get some food for all of us. -scurries away rapidly-  
Frodo: CAROLINE WAIT!  
Caroline: -turns away really slowly-  
Frodo: I really like you. _ and here comes the rejection_ I hope you like me back. I've never experienced this before, so I don't know how to say this.  
Caroline: _I just stood there with my mouth gaping over for what felt like hours, then just turned on my heel and ran. I ran as fast as I could, and let the tears trail down my cheeks. I finally stopped and leaned against the railing and hiccupped another sob_ What did I just do?  
Frodo: Dang it, I completely lost her! She probably hates me now! -kicks at the ground mentally beating himself up-  
Sam: Maybe Chloe knows something. You can just ask her.  
Frodo: This time, Sam, I think that you are wrong. She hates me now.  
Sam: Just talk to her, Mr. Frodo. Chloe knows more about her than the both of us combined.  
Frodo: Fine, I will. But, you will have to accompany me.-walks over to Chloe- Chloe, does Caroline hate me?  
Chloe: -puts a hand on his shoulder- No, Frodo. She's just never, er, liked anyone, and no one's liked her before. At least, that's what I know of.  
Caroline: _I walk through the crowds, trying to get back to the table that Chloe occupied. When I came there, Frodo and Sam were there too, and were talking to Chloe_  
Chloe:-notices you and grabs Frodo's arm- Sam, me and Frodo will be right back. CAROLINE SHIFTER, WE NEED YOU FOR A MINUTE!  
Frodo: Chloe, please! -tears in his eyes-  
Caroline: _ I turn around slowly after wiping away the tears threatening to spill in my eyes_  
Chloe: Frodo here thinks you hate him. -tugs on Frodo's arm-  
Caroline: -eyes widen- What?! I... I don't hate you! If anything, I like you! I like you a freaking lot.  
Chloe: See, Frodo? She doesn't hate you.  
Frodo: I'm really glad you like me back, Caroline. -blushes slightly-  
Chloe: In the name of Gandolf, you actually made him blush! He likes you a lot, then, Caroline.  
Caroline: -blushes a lot- I-I think I should go, I need to talk with Rosie for a moment-  
Frodo: -kneels on the ground- No! Please, Caroline. I really don't want you to leave. Please just don't go.  
Sam: Chloe, did I just see Mr. Frodo on the ground?  
Chloe: You guessed correctly then, Sam.  
Caroline: -kneels on the ground in front of Frodo- I won't leave, Frodo. Trust me on that, okay? -puts hand out for Frodo to take- Come on, we need to get back with Chloe and Sam.  
Frodo: -takes the hand- Okay. Do you want tea with my cousins and I? Chloe's coming with, too.  
Caroline: -blushes slightly- I guess so, I don't really have anything to do then.  
Frodo: Great! Let's get back.  
Chloe: -looking over the two of us- Looks like Frodo and Caroline are official.  
Sam: I wonder if Mr. Frodo's really happy now.  
Chloe: He looks like it, so I would think so.  
Frodo: Oh, Merry and Pippin are here. -opens door-  
Merry: Hello, Frodo!  
Pippin: Hey Frodo! Who's that lady next to you?  
Caroline: -blushes madly- My name's Caroline, but whatever you call me is fine.  
Pippin: So I can call you 'lovely lady'?  
Caroline: -eyes widen and blushes a magenta- Errr...  
Frodo: No.  
Choe, Sam: -laugh hysterically-  
Frodo, Caroline: -blush dark red-  
Merry: Pippin, go get some snacks for us, now.  
Caroline: So you are the legendary Merry or Pippin?  
Merry: Yes. I am Merry, and my idiot brother is Pippin. I leave him most times since he gets us in trouble all the time. I don't really know why I hang out with him anymore.  
Pippin: -comes in the room- So, I see that you like one of my cousins, am I right?  
Caroline: Um... Yes, yes I do.  
Merry: Out of all of us, Frodo, is the oldest. Then comes Sam, then Me, and last and least; Pippin.  
Pippin: Hey!  
Chloe, Sam, Frodo: -laughs until crying-  
Caroline: -expression turns sad- You guys really are lucky. At least you have family to go to. -picks up dishes and leaves-  
Merry: What did I do?  
Chloe: -expression darkens- I remember when I first met her, she was about 13 and in a drinking contest with a dwarf. She could've got really hurt if Bilbo and I hadn't taken her out of it. She kept on crying, because she had to do that every night to earn the money for her to earn food and a place to live. That's when I took her under my wing for the last 20 years, and here she is now. I don't think she has any family to go to anymore.  
Merry, Pippin, Frodo, Sam:-look guilty-  
Frodo: I'll go see her. See what's taking her so long. -leaves room-  
Merry, Pippin: We didn't know!  
Chloe: -whacks them both on the head- Boys... pure idiots

Frodo: -sees Caroline at crouching, looking at the asters- Those are really nice flowers, aren't they?  
Caroline: -startled and starts to blush- Yeah. The asters are truly beautiful.  
Frodo: Sam planted them. What's wrong? I really hate to see you like that.  
Caroline: You and your cousins have family to depend on, w-while I don't. My mother died a few months after giving birth to me, after a fatal illness. My father died battling the Orcs, when I was about 5. I was on my own then. I was kicked out on the streets, and I had to work 24/7 at my jobs. That would only let me get only scraps of food and water.-sobs silently and cradles face with hands-  
Frodo: -kneels next to her and holds her- I know how it feels like, too. Just know you're not alone. -kisses her temple-  
Merry: Well, look at those love-birds!  
Chloe, Sam: -snickering very loud-  
Frodo: Come on, guys. Cut her some slack.  
Caroline: -blushes a lot- It's fine, Frodo. -gives him her hand-  
Pippin: You guys comin' back in or what?  
Caroline: _Something seemed wrong with Pippin, but I just shrugged it off_  
Frodo:-grabs my hand- You alright, Caroline?  
Caroline:-smiles lightly- I think something's wrong with Pippin. Every time he looks at us, he scowls and looks away.  
Pippin: Guys, remember when Merry and I shot that huge dragon firework in the last party we had?  
Chloe, Frodo, Sam:-face palm-  
Chloe: How could we?! You almost hit us with the firework, not mentioning that you put it up IN A TENT!  
Caroline: -eyebrows raised- You two really did that? Wow, that sounds epic.  
Pippin:-grins like an idiot-  
Frodo:-pouts and scowls in jealousy- Yeah? Well I destroyed the ring that started a whole war between the Orcs and us!  
Sam: Yeah, counting the part where I climbed you up Mountain Doom, killed the spider that was about to eat you, and destroyed the whole Orc army. So, yeah, you did do a lot of stuff.  
Caroline: -laughs and kisses Frodo on the cheek- Are you really trying to add up to him? I mean, I like you, after all Frodo.  
Pippin: -scowls-  
Chloe: Wow, it looks like you've got another admirer now, Caroline! -high fives Merry-  
Sam: Chloe, it might look that way, but it might not be the same thing.  
Caroline: -face palms herself- In the name of Gandolf, I do not have another admirer! -whacks Merry and Chloe across the head-  
Chloe: Wow, I never thought I would be whacked in the place of Pippin or Merry. The other is that I would never expect Caroline to hit me, or anyone for that matter.  
Pippin: -storms off-  
Frodo: -massively yawns- I guess we should all be going now. It's going to be dark anytime now. And anyways, there will be Orcs and monsters out there, but don't worry my dear Caroline, I will protect you.  
Chloe, Sam: -burst out laughing-  
Sam: No offense, Mr. Frodo, but I don't think that that's gonna happen anytime soon.  
Caroline: Guys, at least try to be nice to him! I'll go see what's wrong with Pippin. -leaves room-  
Chloe: You're jealous, aren't you Frodo?  
Frodo: -blushes into a rosy pink- Yes, but what would you expect? I wouldn't be surprised if someone tried to hit on her...but my cousin? I would be extremely jealous!  
Chloe: Caroline's an extremely loyal person, Frodo. She'll find a kind way to reject Pippin without hurting him. Just chill.  
Caroline: -runs out of the house sobbing-  
Chloe: -surprised- CAROLINE!  
Frodo: -runs after her- Caroline, wait! What's wrong?  
Merry: What's going on?  
Chloe: Caroline just ran out of the house to Gandolf knows where!  
-Pippin enters room-  
Frodo: WHAT DID YOU TELL HER?!  
Pippin: Wha...Nothing.  
Chloe, Frodo: TELL ME!  
Pippin: -raises his hands- Okay, but I only thought she wouldn't fall for it!... I told her that her mom was a hookup with every hobbit in Hobbiton. But I said it as a joke, I swear!  
Chloe, Frodo: YOU IDIOT!  
Frodo: HER PARENTS ARE DEAD, YOU-  
Chloe: Calm down, Frodo. I'll handle this. -starts to hit him really hard- HOW COULD YOU DO THAT YOU STUPID IMBICILE!  
Pippin: But-  
Sam: That will give her much time to forgive someone about a thing, especially if it was a thing long forgotten, or never resurfaced.  
Chloe: That's going to take months...or even years for that wound to heal, Pippin. When someone says something as a joke about her parents, her social level goes as low as when they first met them.  
Pippin: That's not as bad, isn't it?  
Chloe: It would be as bad as her social level when she first met me.  
Frodo: Great. now she won't talk AT ALL! Great job, Pippin! I'm gonna find my lover. -storms out-  
Merry: -shakes head at brother and leaves-  
Pippin: Come on guys! I mean, will all you guys leave me?  
Chloe, Sam: -exchange a glance- YES. -leave house-

Frodo: -walks in Chloe's house- Caroline, are you there? _I hear a faint scrape of metal, and I head for the kitchen. I see her, with a knife bigger than a dagger, but smaller than a butcher's knife_ CAROLINE!  
Caroline: -tears in her eyes- I want it all to end, Frodo. I want to see my mother again. I want to hug her and let her love me, when she did when I was an infant. I want my father to be triumphant again, holding a trophy of war under his arm. But, I can't. I can't have it, Not anymore. I don't want the torture of not having a mother or father, or cousin or aunt and uncle. Every Mother's day or Father's day, they would always ask their students to bring in their family... but I never could. I always made the excuse that they were at work, or that they were out of town. They always believed me. This has to end. It hurts not to have someone to tuck you in at night as a child, or not have any toys to play with, or family to play with. Everything hurts too much, Frodo. _I raised the dagger to my throat, and a tear trailed down my face.  
Frodo: Caroline, stop. Please, Caroline don't go! I love you. You have a family here. Just give us a chance. For Chloe, and more importantly, for me.  
Caroline: -drops the knife, and kneels on the ground, sobbing-  
Frodo: Sh... stop. I'm here. I'll protect you from anything, or anyone. Just please don't go.  
Chloe: -runs into the kitchen- Car- Oh Gandolf... -notices the knife scattered across the floor-  
Frodo: -holds me tighter-  
Caroline: -sobs harder- I- I need to go. Now  
Frodo: -keeps a hold of her- No. You're not going anywhere without me with you there.  
Caroline: -squirms harder- Please, let me go. I need to check on someone. She's been with me since my papa died.  
Chloe: -look of understanding on her face- Let her go, Frodo.  
Frodo: -squeezes tighter- No! I don't want her to go. I don't want her to leave me alone.  
Chloe: Frodo, let. her. go.  
Frodo: -loosens his grip- Promise me you'll come back to me.  
Caroline: -bites lip and glances at Chloe- I...I c-  
Frodo: Promise!  
Caroline: -kisses Frodo on the lips with a soft smile, partially full of love- I... I promise. Don't worry, I promised before that I wouldn't leave you.  
Frodo: -smiles back at her and kisses her on her lips- Good, I don't wanna lose you. -sets me down gently-  
Caroline: I'll be right back. -leaves room-  
Chloe: -looking over him- Frodo, what's up with you? I mean, you've never been that...-eyes widened- attached. You... you love her don't you?  
Frodo: -looks away, face a deep red-  
Chloe: Gandolf, you actually do! You-  
_A scream is heard outside the house_  
Frodo: Who is that? Caroline! CAROLINE! -sprints out of house-  
Caroline: -shivering next to a dead Orc, a knife in its chest- F-Frodo! -runs into his arms-  
Frodo: Caroline, where'd you find the knife? -inspecting the weapon-  
Chloe: Frodo... that's not a knife. That's a gardening tool. Caroline, what happened?  
Caroline: I... I was going out to the stables to check on her, I didn't remember feeding her. Then, something came behind me, and grabbed me. Its claws dug into my arms, so I reacted. I... I I grabbed the nearest thing that I could find, which was t-the gardening t-tool. It would've been better if I had my bow and arrows... but they were with her. T-this was what you were talking about, Frodo?  
Frodo: Yes, but it wasn't even dusk yet. Wha... What's going on?  
Caroline: -sprints into stables -  
Frodo: Wait, Caroline!  
Caroline: -riding horse with bow and quiver full of arrows slung around my back- -mutters- No one touches my bow.  
Frodo: Caroline, where are you going? The Orcs will get you.  
Chloe: Let her. I have a slight idea of what she's trying to pull.  
Caroline: -jumps off horse- Frodo... I need to first patrol around the houses for the night, then speak with Bilbo. It's something... important. Very important. -hugs Chloe- -kisses Frodo on forehead, then right cheek, then left cheek, then lips- I'll be gone for a while. But, if I don't come back by noon tomorrow, then you guys should worry. -chuckles- I love you, Frodo. -climbs on horse, and gallops around the borders of Hobbiton-  
Frodo: Chloe?  
Chloe: Yes Frodo...  
Frodo: Will she be alright out there?  
Chloe: I think so. If she could live on the streets with Orcs roaming around, then she'll do fine here, that's for sure.


	2. The Truth

Caroline: -sees a child grabbing eggs from farm- Wait, don't come out here this-  
-Orc comes behind her, and grabs her-  
Caroline: Stop! She's only bone, while I have the meat and fat to fill a whole Orc family's stomach! Come after me, instead! -taunts him-  
_The Orc lets go of the girl, and staggers toward her._  
Caroline: -lifts bow and grabs an arrow- Time to take thy eternal rest, Orc. _I shoot three arrows at his chest with head-on accuracy. He kneels to the ground, and starts to slowly decompose_  
Girl: -frightened look on her face; eyes wide-  
Caroline: -walks slowly towards girl- I won't hurt you, I am only trying to help. -carries her back to her house, and sets her down on front door-  
-roars of many Orcs are heard in the distance-  
Caroline: -opens door and pushes girl inside- Go on inside, now. And don't come back out, 'cause I won't be here to protect you again. -leaves cottage- _I rode into the city-like area of Hobbiton, and dozens of Orcs were terrorizing the parties and the people_ -shoots arrows at the Orcs, and less than half fall to the ground- Stay away from Hobbiton! -grabs for more arrows, but there are none left. Pulls out two fore-arm length knives and throws them at the Orcs- Hobbits! Run and hide in your houses as fast as your feet can run! Don't leave children or the elderly behind, I will help them myself. I will take care of these intruders! -unsheathes her sword, and stabs an Orc, who was beating on a young boy- Run, now! -battles the Orcs-  
_The leader comes into the front, and swords clash. He cuts her cheek, and human blood is left on the blade. I wince, and parry on with the fight. He dislodges my sword and it clatters to the ground. I crawl for the sword, but the Orc leader stabs my right ribs. I scream in agony, but keep going for the sword... anything_  
Caroline: You... will pay... for coming here. It's your time, now. -stabs him in the heart-  
_The Orc leader moans, and slumps to the ground. I use my sword as a cane, and bring myself up to the ground. But it was no use. I stumbled back into the dirt, and felt my eyes close shut for the last time_

Third POV:  
Frodo: -hears a scream from the center of town- Chloe, there are screams in the center. Sam's in the city center! Chloe, we need to help them! The Orcs... Caroline!  
Chloe: Coming. -rushes with Frodo out of the door-  
_They kept running for what seemed like miles until they came to the deserted center. No lights, no dancing, no music. All the instruments were abandoned, and all the drinks still sat on the counters. Chloe gasped as she pointed to a bow and empty quiver_  
Chloe: -whispers- Frodo... that's Caroline's bow and quiver. And look! Her arrows! -points toward different piles of dust with an arrow sticking in the middle of it- Her knives!- points at bloody knives which lay next to ashes of Orcs- Oh, Gandolf... -blood tipped sword scattered away from the owner- It's... Caroline. They got her. -rushes toward Caroline-  
_Caroline had a cut that soon was nothing but a scab, but also bruised, and her left hand covered her right ribs. Chloe uncovered it, and gasped. Her ribs were bloody, and a stab wound resembled it. Her eyes were closed, and it looked like she was sleeping. I set her head in my lap, and tried to wake her up. Sam and the others walked out of the houses, and gathered around the fallen human_  
Frodo: -sobs heavily- Caroline, please wake up. I beg of you, please... just wake up! I'll do anything, anything. I'll kill whoever did this to you.  
Sam: Mr. Frodo, she actually beat you to it. -points to the Orc leader, who's eyes were wide and horrified, the center of his chest missing from the stab wound Caroline had created-  
Chloe: -puts a hand on Frodo's shoulder- She was a lot braver than all of us combined, Frodo. We couldn't stop what was going to happen to her. She was born to heal and protect.  
Frodo: But... she could've been a part of a family, Chloe! We could've had kids, and would stay together like we did earlier!  
Sam: Mr. Frodo, there's a healer here. She'll take it from now.  
Frodo: I'm staying right here. If I can't stay, then she can't see her.  
Sam: Mr. Frodo, you do know that you just said that you wouldn't care if she actually died if you weren't with her?  
Frodo: I want to be with her, Sam. I need to be with her right now.  
-healer inspects Caroline... eyes widen- Oh Gandolf... she's totally different. She's in a coma right now, but you need to take her to the Elves right now. The know about her history. That will certainly help her with her journey.  
Frodo: Wait, what journey?  
-healer cocks eyebrows- She never told you? Her journey has something to keep peace with all of our races. This quest could affect all of us. If she fails it, chaos would come to all species... especially the humans and Elves.  
Chloe: We're on it. -motions for Frodo to pick Caroline up after being bandaged by the healer-  
-eyes dull, and gives blessing to Caroline- Be careful. If you take too long, her blood will flow out, killing her. The most time she has is about a week, at the most. But the real battle for her... -motions to her head and chest- is in here. She needs to win that battle.  
Frodo: -picks up Caroline bridal style- I'll do anything for her. -lifts her on the horses(including her own), then jumps on himself-  
Chloe: You guys ready?  
Sam, Frodo: -nod-  
Merry, Pippin: Wait! You guys- -notice Caroline... practically lifeless-  
Merry: Oh, Gandalf... tell her that I give you all my luck  
Pippin: -walks forward, and tries to touch Caroline's fingers-  
Frodo: DON'T TOUCH HER! Because of you and your stupid joke about her mum, she almost killed herself! She took it seriously, because all she's wanted is a family. -voice drops to whisper- That's all she wanted.  
Sam: We must go now.  
Merry: Good luck again. I hope you return with her.  
Chloe, Sam, Frodo: -start on their journey-

6 days later:  
Frodo: Lothlórien! We're almost there!  
Chloe: Check on Caroline, then, idiot.  
Frodo: Caroline, we're almost there. Just please hang on. Caroline... are you even breathing? -rapidly checks for a pulse... but couldn't find it- GUYS! I can't find any source of a pulse on her.! -both halted, and Chloe rushed to check for a pulse- We need to gallop the rest of the way there. She only has a faint heartbeat, and could only last from minutes to hours to the most. Let's go! -we started to gallop toward Lothlórien.  
_We burst through the door to see Galadriel stand up and rush towards Caroline, and her eyes widened at the sight of her coma and fatal wound. She called a healer in, and the healer said that nothing could be done. I could say that I went berserk after that. Chloe started to sob, and Sam started to comfort Chloe. Galadriel's eyes widened as she realized something weird about Caroline's identity_  
Galadriel: Were both of her parents 'dead'?  
Chloe: -sniffled- Yes. She lost her mother to a fatal illness, and her father at war when she was 5.  
Galadriel: That was about the time Legolas came back... -eyes widen- Oh, Gandalf...  
Frodo: -perks his head hopefully- What?  
Galadriel: Your Caroline apparently has a mix of two bloods... one that's never been before. She's half Elf, and half human. She's still immortal, but can die in combat or magical, and mental wounds.  
Chloe: Legolas is her father? Legolas?  
Galadriel: I'm afraid so. -smiles softly- Here he comes now. Legolas! There are very important visitors from Hobbiton to see you.  
Legolas: Yes, Gala... -notices Caroline- Celene! -kneels next to her-  
Frodo: Why'd you call her 'Celene', instead of Caroline?  
Legolas: It's because that's her birth name, but she had to change it from sounding too... different. She was a part of the Court, so we had to keep her away from Orcs, or the wrong people. I had to do that to protect her, but her life source gives her the most powerful magic... or natural ability in the universe. Specific elves down the generations of the elf royalty get a specific life source and ability. For her, her ability is to shift in any animal, but her life source is a crystal. When she knew about her responsibility and identity would I give this to her. But, I never knew it was going to happen this way. Galadriel and I must go inside of her mind to bring her back from the middle of life and death. But, she must finish on her own. -he and Galadriel disappear into Caroline's mind-

In Caroline's mind(Caroline's POV):  
Caroline: _I readied my bow to take another shot at Death. Death himself had a sword and two hunter's knives, and threw one at my face. I dodged quickly, and shot another arrow. It struck the creature with a sickening thud, and he pulled it out, black blood dripping down the side of his chest. Suddenly, the scene changed as I watched my mom say her last words over and over again. It effected me like if someone smacked you with a brick. I sank down to the ground, and dropped my bow and quiver beside me. I shivered uncontrollably, and sobbed into my hands. Then two people came into my mind. I looked up from my hands, and realized that one of them looked familiar..._ Father, go now! You'll get hurt ._ Death tried to parry another strike to me, but I quickly grabbed my two knives and flipped over him. Death tried to strike my father, but Legolas blocked the sword himself with his bow. He notched an arrow into his bow, and aimed it at Death, but the woman touched his shoulder gently_  
Galadriel: This is her fight, not ours. We have to stay out of it.  
_Death parries a blow at Legolas, but Caroline blocks it_  
Caroline: Go now, Father! My time is, now, but I made it worth living. _Death receives another strike from Caroline. He roars in pain, and brings another strike to Caroline, which she blocks it strongly, but can't control it much longer_ -screams as thrown by the force into the wall-  
Legolas: Daughter! -starts to run toward her-  
Caroline: No! Go now!  
Galadriel: We need to go now before more damage is done.  
Legolas: -kisses Caroline's forehead- I wish you luck, pure daughter.  
-Legolas and Galadriel disappear-  
Death: You understand that it's your time whether you like it or not?  
Caroline: -nods-Yes. That's how life should always go. You will die someday, but you won't like it. You might as well not be afraid of it.  
Death: -thinks for a few minutes- You are one of the first people who has said that. The last person who said that was... I don't think that there was anyone who said that. -sighs- I will allow you to live. But, the reason being is because of your loyalty and bravery. Farewell, for now. -disappears-

Lothlórien:  
_Caroline's eyes flutter open, and she gasps for breath. Her wounds are healed completely (thanks to her immortality and the healer), and she sits up immediately_  
Frodo: -notices Caroline- Caroline! -starts to cry, and buries his head in her hair- I thought... We thought we lost you!  
Caroline: -laughs softly- Not this time, Frodo. -hugs him back, and looks at Legolas- Father. -walks toward him, and hugs him, surprising him- Why were you gone for so long? -looks up at him-  
Legolas: It was too dangerous to stay with you for a long time without getting both of us in danger. So, I had to leave. I didn't want to, but it was only for your safety. I couldn't bring you here at such a young age, because it was your mother's choice. Your future could've been different if you had stayed with a half of your family... but I had to keep my promise to your mother.  
Chloe: So what you're implying is that if Caroline hadn't stayed on the streets and almost died that she wouldn't have met us? -motions to Frodo, Chloe, and Sam-  
Legolas: That is exactly what I'm implying.  
Caroline: Well, Chloe here is who looked after me at age 13, with her companions Frodo and Sam. Both of them are hobbits who live in the city Hobbiton, and we've known each other for a few weeks now. Frodo is my lover... or as you would say in the human world: boyfriend. As you would all know you guys, Legolas is my father.  
Legolas: Daughter, I need to speak with you in private.  
Caroline: -nods silently- Yes, Father. -walks away into the hallway-  
Legolas: Ce...Caroline, your name... isn't exactly your real name.  
Caroline: What do you mean?  
Legolas: I had to change your identity from your real name; Celene; to a more... common name. That was Caroline, which was similar, so you went by that name, and changed that to your middle name. We tried to keep you as safe as possible, but our kingdom needed me back in our home realm... or at least not your mom's realm. That's why I had to bring you and your mother to the surreal realm, while I had to return to my kingdom, when you were 5. I disguised it so that the Orcs and our enemies won't try to get you for your powers. I felt really guilty abandoning you like that, but I only tried to do that for your safety. Now that you know your past, I need to tell you 2 more things... The first is that one of the only reasons why you were healed, was because of my half of our family. In my half of our family, you are the Elf Princess, and you also have a special ability, which is the second thing. In different generations, specific people are chosen to have a special power of their own. You were the one our generation, with the ability to change into different animals. Your life source is this crystal. This way, daughter.-leads her to a chamber not seen before-  
_He points to a huge crystal that glowed in the pitch darkness. It was splashes of green, blue, and grey. Memories flashed in the reflections, looking from different angles of. Me scavenging on the streets of towns, all different by the day; me finding Chloe and Bilbo; and different events that happened to me. The most recent one was me fighting the Orcs. I looked closer and realized that I had a scar on my cheek, where the Orc leader had slashed his sword against it. I grazed my fingers on it, and winced at the stinging pain, like a bee's sting on a finger. I looked again, and I saw Frodo, Chloe, and Sam on their journey to Lothlórien, and me now. I have to say, though. That is pretty creepy. Maybe that's how Legolas watched me and supervised it_  
Legolas: If anyone were to try to kill you, it won't work as easily as it would before you knew about us. Now, this crystal is your source of life, and your source of death. If anyone were to destroy this, you would die immediately, or after a few hours. It would take hours to destroy the magic that this crystal contains, so it's very hard yet very easy to kill you.  
Caroline: Gee, thanks for the motivation.  
Legolas: -rummages through a pouch in his belt, and pulls out a charmed necklace, with a piece of crystal attached like a pendant, wound by strings of silver and platinum- This is yours. It gives you eternal access to your natural ability, should you ever need it. It will also protect you, and shows me what you're doing at that time. Giving you the telepathic ability, you would also be able to contact me for in any time in need. -strings it across her neck-  
_A stinging starts to burn in my head, and threads of silver and platinum start to circle around my head, and harden into metal. I feel my forehead, and find a crown, not like a noticeable one, but a simple one, just metal around my head. I look in the reflection of the crystal, and find the same girl there, just with more smooth and illuminant skin, with more rich and thick black and brown hair; and more startling green-gold eyes. I looked back at my father, and he smiled a soft, yet proud smile_  
Caroline: Father, do you miss Mother? I never knew how she died.  
Legolas: Yes, I do miss your mother. She died from a poisoned sword that she took for me before you were born... years before the pregnancy. We thought that it was gone, but right after you were born, it started to come back, but more fatal than before. She died from it, but it was never your fault because of her death. She loved the both of us with her heart, and she proved it by , for example, taking that sword for me. I couldn't bear to leave you alone, but I had to. You were too young to understand who you were, and I couldn't raise you by that way.  
Caroline: Father, it's fine. I know Mother loved me, because if she didn't, then she wouldn't have sent me back to my birth father in the first place. It didn't matter if I was about to die or no, I was able to meet my father again. I was lucky for that. -hugs Legolas- Will I start my journey now, or will I be staying here for a while, until I'm better?  
Legolas: You and your companions will stay here, until ready to go back to Hobbiton. You, however, will have to go separate ways for your journey.  
Caroline: I know, Father. I have to keep peace between everyone or else it goes into eternal chaos. May we go back now, Father? -opens door-  
Legolas: Yes, daughter. I must show where you will now live, and where your companions will stay. -walks out with her-  
Chloe: Guys, look.  
Frodo: -jaw drops-  
Sam: Mr. Frodo, close your mouth. Wouldn't want to get flies in your mouth.  
Chloe, Sam: -try not to laugh at Frodo-  
Caroline: Legolas will show us where we will be resting, so will you accompany us to the trip there?  
Frodo: uh oga gah erm  
Chloe, Sam: -burst out laughing-  
Chloe: -wipes away tear of laughter- Yes, Caroline. We would honor the accompany of you and your father.  
Caroline: -smiles- Follow us, please. -takes Frodo's hand and laughs softly at his gaping- No need to stare, Frodo.  
Sam, Chloe: -laugh hard-  
Sam: BURN, Mr. Frodo!  
_I smack Frodo on the side of the head, and he comes back from his daydreaming. Chloe and Sam burst out laughing, and Legolas chuckled. Then, he rubbed his head with mock hurt, and I kissed his cheek in return of hitting him. We all laughed on our way to our rooms, and we got a tour (as promised) from Legolas, and we stopped at a garden_  
Caroline: -whispers in awe- It's beautiful.-walks around, grazing her fingertips on different flowers, especially asters. I guess they grew a lot there- I never knew why I loved asters so much... maybe this is why. It reminds me of home.  
Legolas: There were others besides in here?  
Caroline: No, only in Hobbiton, and in other cities like Bree. Very few in the human realm.  
Legolas: Aster is the 'star flower', but it only grows here. It's not supposed to go out of the Surreal Realm.  
Chloe: They are really pretty... they're like Caroline's eyes. -everyone looks at Caroline's eyes, and she gets uneasy at everyone staring at her-  
Caroline: My point is that they're beautiful. -gets even more uneasy-  
Frodo: They both look like the beginning of spring and summer...  
Sam: They look like fall leaves.  
Caroline: Well, look at those roses! -bolts-  
Frodo: Wow, she really runs fast.  
Sam: You just noticed that now? No offense, Mr. Frodo, but you are slow.  
Chloe: I agree with Sam. You are slow.

_I peeked around in the garden, and found the stables. Entering, I saw huge stalls with horses of the colors anywhere from pure white(no no, no no, not a grey) to coal black. I petted them, and they all seemed affectionate. I turned to find a little gasp, which belonged to a little girl around the age of 10_  
Caroline: What's wrong? Did I do anything?  
_The little girl shook her head vigorously_  
Little Girl: No, not at all, your highness! -curtsies-  
Caroline: Wai... What?... -feels her forehead- Ugh, sorry about that. Right now, I just like to be called Caroline. -slight stinging starts, and the crown disappears-  
Little Girl: Yes, Caroline. Wow, you can really do that? That's so cool! You're really pretty, I wish I was as gorgeous as you!  
Caroline: -blushes a lot- You're really pretty too, though! What's your name?  
Little Girl: My name's Beth. It's nice to meet you, Caroline. The reason why I gasped was because that horse you're petting right now is one of the most aggressive of our land. You are the first to tame it, and it never nuzzles your hand like he's doing right now. -The horse nuzzles my hand even more, and I petted her on her neck-  
Caroline: Haven't you tried to tame her? She doesn't seem so tough right now.  
Beth: No! I'm too young... and the others got injured trying to.  
Caroline: -in a small voice- Oh. So, what do you do here?  
Beth: I'm a servant. The daughter of the stable servant, to be exact. But I help out with other things too.  
Caroline: I can help with the stables with you, if you like. I like taking care of animals, don't worry.  
Beth: We can't let royalty help with work, though.  
Caroline:-sighs- Okay, then. Well, you can be one of my servants, but I will not let you all do that much work... Is that okay with you?  
Beth: Oh, it would be an honor! -squeals-  
Sam: There she is! -Chloe, Frodo come running towards us-  
Beth: Wait! The horse-  
Caroline: -steps in front of her, and puts her hands out in front of her- STOP NOW.  
_Everyone skids to a stop, and halts in the doorway of the stables_  
Caroline: You guys, meet my friend; Beth. She is a servant here.  
Beth: Hi! -sticks out hand-  
Chloe: Hi there! -shakes hand gently-  
Sam: Hello there, little one.-shakes hand softly-  
Frodo: Hey there beautiful. -kisses back of hand-  
Beth: -looks at hand in surprise, then starts to hit Frodo with her hand- EWWWWWWW COOTIES!  
Frodo: -has a look of surprise-  
Caroline, Sam, Chloe: -rolling on the floor laughing-  
Chloe: I like her!  
Frodo: -rubs head- Owwwww...  
Caroline: That's what you get for flirting... WITH A TEN YEAR OLD! Are you serious? And in front of your lover! -mutters- Boys... -turns to Beth- Have you been inside of the castle before?  
Beth: No, but my dream was to go inside of it!  
Caroline: Well, you are going to be able to sleep on the bed in my bedroom, and I can sleep on the couch... or we can get another bed in there.  
Beth: -squeals- THANK YOU CAROLINE!  
_Another servant comes inside of the stables, and starts to pull me away, with Beth trotting behind us. Frodo, Sam Chloe running after me_  
Caroline: Where are you taking me?  
Beth: She has to take you to fit your dresses.  
Caroline: -eyes widen- NO NO NO NO NO NO NO! Guys help me!  
_They grew smaller until they were specks when the servant pulled me into the dressing room. She made me fit into many dresses but was too picky about which one I would wear. . Beth helped judge which one was the best one for me_  
Servant: Too fluffy. Too... bright. Too short. Too long. To dull. Ah, perfect!  
_She pulled out a beautiful strapless blue dress, and tried it on me. It complimented my green gold eyes, but to me, it was too fluffy and uncomfortable. Of course, if I complained, we would have to redo the cycle all over again. Certainly wouldn't want to do that_

Dinner:  
"Are you coming out or not?" My servant asks as she motions for me to come out to the dining room.  
I stepped out into the open, and everyone gasped. I teetered slightly in my flats, and my blue dress fell right above them. My hair was slightly curled, and the front of one side was twisted to the back. My crown shone in the light; the platinum reflecting on the torches' light. My green and gold eyes met my father's icy grey ones, and his shone in pride. I sat down right next to my father, with Frodo on my other side. All the other men were looking in interest at me(mostly my chest), and we waited patiently for the food. Not long after, I heard a loud clatter in the kitchen, and I abruptly stood up.  
"I will be right back, I need to see what's wrong." I say casually as I stand up from my chair, and quickly dart into the kitchen.  
"I wonder what happened. She's been jumpy lately." Chloe muses, watching the kitchen door close.  
Sam responded with hint of disbelief in it. "What would you expect? She just came back from a coma, and was made a princess."  
I come back out from the kitchen, and servants start to drag the carts filled with our feast. "Okay, we have everything settled. I will be helping serve the plates, so I will eat last."  
I started to serve plates, but when I bent in front of a blonde-haired man, about 29, he squeezed my butt. Pretty much everyone saw, because my hand slide down my gloves, and pulled out a knife. Catching it in the air, I aimed it at his throat and almost screamed at him.  
"Don't you EVER touch me like that. EVER. If you do so again, I won't stop at your throat." I slide my knife back into glove and run out of the room, with everyone still processing what just happened.  
Chloe exclaimed loudly, "How dare you harass her like that. Especially when her own father; the king; and her lover are both here!" She mutters, "Boys..." She smacks the blonde-haired man in the face and runs after her.  
I locked myself in my chamber, and memories came crashing on me.

At 12 years old:  
"Come on, sweet heart. Not one kiss?" His alcoholic stench chokes me as he pins me against the wall.  
I squirm weakly as he starts to explore my body with his hands. "Stop, I don't want to! Leave me alone!"  
He starts to cup my breast, and slaps me when I tried to escape as he got distracted. "C'mon. I know you wanna." His words were slurred as he sucked my neck, and I whimper; terrified and hurt.  
I start to cry as he starts to pull my hair when I didn't obey. "Please stop..."  
He starts to rip off my clothes, and I start to scream as he does so. I grabbed my knife from my belt, and shoved it at his throat.  
The thug takes it out of my hand, and throws it across the bar. "Feisty, eh? Much more of a challenge." He smacks me, and a bruise starts to form on my cheek. I scream and her clamps his hand over my mouth, but I bite his fingers, which makes him punch me in the gut. I start to cough out blood as he kissed me roughly all over my body. I kicked and punched him, but a woman saved me. She noticed the commotion and brought her husband to get him off of me. As soon as the thug was off of me, I started to cry as I ran out of the bar, where I worked as a waiter for night to day.  
That was the day I was almost raped.

Present:  
Frodo: -pounds on door- Caroline, open the door! It's Frodo and Chloe. We're not going to hurt you. What happened? -door opens slightly-  
_Frodo and Chloe barge in, and I knock on the door_  
Caroline: Guys, I'm right here.  
Frodo: -picks me up bridal-style, and brings me to my bed. He sets me down on his lap, and I start to cry again, the flashes of the thug hurting me, and kissing me... -  
I fell off his lap, and start shivering. Frodo gently picks me up again, and sets me next to him. My nervousness subsides a little, and Chloe wipes away the make up, and pulls off the shoes. I try to stand up, but my wobbly legs make me stumble to the ground, sending Chloe's aid. Both help me into the dressing room, but Frodo leaves the two of us to get dressed. I pick the most comfortable thing there is there, which is a nightgown that is silver, and about to my mid-thighs. I pulled it down more, but it wouldn't come down more than 3/4 of the thigh. It was (thank Gandalf) a long-sleeved , and I easily stepped out of the dressing room that connected to my own chamber. I blushed at Frodo's gaping (again), and got under the covers in my bed. Frodo stayed until I fell asleep, and kissed my forehead when he left, while Chloe left immediately.

Next day:  
I changed into my regular outfit before going out to the stables with Beth. I had told her that she was going to help me tame the horse, but that took a lot of convincing. I finally just dragged her out the door.  
"Caroline, I don't want to do this. You might get hurt!" She chided as she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes.  
"No, I won't, Beth. I know that for sure. Let's go, now." We arrive at the stables, me and an excited Beth, who's now practically dragging me out from the hallway. "Let me go in first, so I can calm her down." I start to enter the stables. I motion for Beth to come forward, and placed her hand on top of the horse's muzzle.  
I noticed her quivering, and could tell that she had fear inside of her. "Don't be afraid, Beth. Animals can sense fear, and will use it against you. She won't hurt you."  
"So, our emotions effect them?" She questioned, looking up at me with her brown eyes.  
I only nod before focusing back on the horse. I then observe Beth as she pets the horse's muzzle with her palm. "You aren't afraid anymore. You're curious, now." I muse, and smile as the horse nuzzles Beth. "So, now you know that she's gentle. That's good."  
Beth smiles widely, while petting the horse. "We need to get back for tea. Also, you need to go shopping at the town square."  
I groan, and take her waiting hand. "Let's go, then." I rub my necklace nervously as we head back to my bedroom.


	3. The Ball

Tea time:  
"Good morning, Father." I chirped, curtsying to him, and sat down.  
I was changed into casual green dress that was floor-length, with a sequined design splayed from the right part of my chest down to my left hip.  
"You look very nice today, daughter. I have a visitor to... apologize for what he did last night." Legolas started cautiously, watching my every move.  
I nearly spit out my tea, but even a girl like me; not trained by anyone; would know that's not good etiquette. He motioned for the man to come forward, and he stepped from the doorway. The blonde. He bowed and muttered a 'your highness', and sat down at the other head of the table. I just stayed silent until my father decided to break the awkward silence.  
Legolas questioned the young man quietly but firmly. "Young man, you were going to apologize to my daughter about the... incident that happened last night." The man responds to my father, "Yes, I was. But may I add, who wouldn't do that if you were in that sort of dress?"  
Offended, I stand up from my chair, and tried to resist pulling it out of my shoes and killing him with it. "I'm done with this! I'll be in the stables, or in the dressing room." I glare with hatred at the man. I start to leave the room, the man still staring at me. I felt his cold eyes staring at my back, and I shuddered.  
My father is befuddled of his offense to his daughter. "Leave now. For saying such a thing about my daughter, you won't be allowed in the castle again, and will not be able to have any contact with the royal family except me." The man eventually leaves, and I just walk faster. Legolas beckons me back to the room. "Daughter, wait. I need to speak with you."  
I come back into the room after he checks if the man's still there. When he's not, I come in after him. He sat me back in my chair, and he sat across from me.  
Legolas started. "Caroline..."My eyes widened. He never says my real name if it's something really important. "You will have a part in this kingdom, and in this royalty. You escaped death, and survived a fatal wound as a human. Truthfully, in all generations you are the most powerful and brave out of all. But, after your journey, you will need to marry."  
I weird, having to marry so young. "Am I able to choose, or will you choose for me?"  
Legolas responded immediately. "He is anyone I will approve, so yes. You may choose whom you please."  
"Thank you, Father. I must be going soon. Beth and a servant want me to go with them to shop for some dresses for a... ball?" I questioned, cocking my head to the head confused.  
"Yes, I have arranged a ball for your arrival and engagement." He answers, and I smile widely.  
I nod, then notice that it's noon. "I must go now. Have a good day, Father. Love you."  
Legolas smiles softly, as if it was the first time he's heard that. "Love you too, daughter. Have a good time at the village."  
"I will, Father." I respond giddily as I leave the room.

At the town square:  
"Thank you! Have a good day." I fold the dress and places it in my basket. "Can't we be done by now? I feel like we've blown the whole kingdom's budget!" I exclaim guiltily, motioning towards the baskets that we all were carrying, which all except for one,  
"No, your Highness. We need to buy you 7 more nightgowns, one for each day, and also a ball gown." My servant lists as we walk the streets of the Mirk Woods.  
Beth giggles at how much more shopping we have to do. "I wish I was a princess! I could get pampered and such like you are now!"  
I groan at the wish. "No, you don't. You have to put on uncomfortable shoes, get your hair up in balls, and have to be married by arrangement. But, I feel lucky that Legolas is my father. He actually lets me choose who I marry, unlike most of the kings here, and he's fair, and protective of me."  
"Looks like you're pretty lucky after all." My servant concludes softly, shifting uncomfortably on her two feet.  
I agree with her quickly. "Yep. I am pretty lucky after all." I sigh, and shoulder my basket, which is full of clothes. "Let's just go and get our stuff, and this'll be out of our way." We enter a dress shop, and an old woman steps out from the back room, and behind the counter.  
"Hello? Do you have any formal dresses?" I will for my crown to disappear, and it takes only seconds to do so. My servant and Beth cock their heads, as if asking 'what in Gandalf did you just do?'  
The vender doesn't notice my crown disappearing, and acts normal. "Why, yes. Follow me... and here we go!" She pulls out a basket full of dresses from thigh-short to floor-length, so we upped our standards to:  
.de/imgres?q=gold+dresses&hl=de&tbo=d&biw=1366&bih=591&tbm=isch&tbnid=DidOKWQ7U-J21M:&imgrefurl= shop/dresses/viewitem-PD820809&docid=JtQLa5HIgNU9oM&imgurl= _ &w=999&h=1666&ei=KA8YUZXOB8Xl4QTK4IDwCQ&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=985&vpy=63&dur=1532&hovh=290&hovw=174&tx=68&ty=138&sig=115219975376475415238&page=1&tbnh=136&tbnw=83&start=0&ndsp=34&ved=1t:429,r:31,s:0,i:181,  
files/2010/12/51/4/1154/11547310/2f76ddb90a8033f0_silver_wedding_ ,

We chose the 2nd one, because it complimented my eyes more, and it was more traditional. We did buy all of the dresses, though.  
The vender was friendly, and bid us farewell. "Have a good day! Come again soon!"  
Riding back to castle:  
"Thank Gandalf it's finally over!" I cheer, sending a few glances from the servant and Beth.  
Beth asks randomly, "When we go back, are you going to propose to your Frodo?" She then rubs the back of her hand in disgust.  
Both of our eyes widen, and my cheeks feel like they could cook a frozen turkey in the minimum of five minutes.  
"How'd you get that?!" I blush slightly, and hopefully, Beth doesn't see my face.  
Beth protests, "Oh come on! Your whole shenanigan is totally blowing your cover! I see how you look at him, and how he looks at you! It's soooo cute!"  
My servant cocks up an eyebrow, and looks at me, then back to her. "How'd you get that?"  
"If you look closely, it's obvious! Oh... and you say his name in your sleep." Beth giggled, like it was her own inside joke.  
I can feel my eyes widen, and heat rushes up to my cheeks, turning them to a magenta. "I..."  
Beth puts a hand up, stopping me in the middle of my sentence. "No, none of us want us to know what you were dreaming about... or whom."  
I look over at the servant, and she's stifling giggles, but trying her best to not laugh. "She's got a point there, your Highness."  
I sigh and glare at Beth. "In the name of Gandalf, I can dream about things myself! We're here." The gate opens, and we trot back inside the boundaries of the castle. I slid off of my horse, and help Beth off of her own. "I need to put these away in the dressing room. Beth, you might need to help me by showing where to put them."  
The servant wagged her finger in front of my face, like I was a little kid who's hand was caught in the cookie jar. "No no, No no, we servants do that. I'll take that for you." She then grabs the basket and walks away into the hallway.  
"Bu-" I start, but the servant is already gone.  
Beth reassures me, even though I was still uncertain. "It's fine. She knows what she's doing. Let's go bring the horses back to the stables!"  
I give in to Beth's begging within the next 5 seconds. "'Kay, we'll go now." I start to walk with Beth to the stables.  
While walking back to my room, I see Frodo with another girl. She's trying to seduce him, and he looks uncertain, but bites his bottom lip. That's usually his sign of wanting something... or someone. My mouth gapes open, and closes again without saying anything. A squeak comes from my throat, like a fish out of water. Beth cocks her head to the side, then follows my gaze, where it landed to the pair. Her own eyes widen as she started to tug my arm, leading me the other way. She tries harder, but I planted my feet on the carpeted floor. My eyes lock with Frodo's, and I quickly grab Beth, and sprint back to the stables. Once I was there, I collapsed on my knees, and sobbed into my hands. Did I just witness... no. It couldn't be. It just didn't seem to come out right. I mean, why would he bring me back to life if he would only crush it again by cheating on me? I guess.. I guess he's just like all men. I started to sing a song, and sang out my sorrow.

Somewhere only we know- by: Keane  
I walked across an empty land  
I knew the pathway like the back of my hand  
I felt the earth beneath my feet  
Sat by the river and it made me complete  
Oh simple thing, where have you gone  
I'm getting old and I need something to rely on  
So tell me when you gonna let me in  
I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin  
I cam across a fallen tree  
I felt the branches of it looking at me  
Is this the place I used to love  
Is this the place I've been dreaming of...  
Oh simple thing where have you gone  
I'm getting old and I need something to rely on  
So tell me when you gonna let me in  
I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin  
And if you have a minute why don't we go  
Talk about it somewhere only we know?  
This could be the end of everything  
So why don't we go,  
somewhere only we know?  
somewhere only we know?  
Oh simple thing where have you gone  
I'm getting old and I need something to rely on  
So tell me when you gonna let me in  
I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin  
And if you have a minute why don't we go  
Talk about it somewhere only we know  
This could be the end of everything  
So why don't we go  
So why don't we go  
This could be the end of everything  
So why don't we go  
Somewhere only we know  
Somewhere only we know

I started to sob even more, and I leaned on Beth, since I was at her level. She hugged me, and the horses around started to pace and whinny nervously. I stood up, and grabbed Beth's hand, just as Chloe walked in.  
Chloe stood next to us. "What happened?"  
I broke down again and collapsed back to Beth's level. Chloe knelt down and helped me back up to my feet, when Sam also came in. He was about to speak, when Chloe warned him with a single glance. My necklace started to sting, along with my head, and my crown formed, its platinum giving my forehead a cool feel. I touched it, and felt a little soothed, but it all went away when Frodo barged in.  
"Caroline! I-" I held up my hand, so Frodo stopped talking immediately.  
I wipe away the tears that dared to run down my cheeks. "I..." A-horrible stinging starts in my head. "Gandalf, it burns! Go now, everyone get out!"  
An Orc bursts into the doorway, spooking all of the horses. I turn toward all of them, and yell at them, which is usually what I never do. "I said go now! That's an order!"  
Chloe understood immediately. "Guys, she's got this. We have to go. The building's about to collapse. Beth, get the horses, and Sam, make sure that Beth's safe. Frodo, alert any guards near by, and I'll get Legolas." She and Frodo run out of the stables. I whip out my hunting knife, and groan. "In the name of Gandalf, why can't I have my bow?" I stab the Orc in the shoulder, and the Orc roars in anger. I sprint around it, scratching and stabbing it, until it slammed me against the wall. I screamed, and crumbled to the floor. Beth and Sam managed to get out the horses, while I still couldn't injure the Orc enough to make it fall. The building rumbles, but doesn't fall. I finally threw my knife at him, and it embedded in his head. He slumped down to the ground, and vaporized into dust. I quickly grabbed it, and wiped it off with a piece of cloth. Frodo came back, and he looked at me. Our eyes locked, and he saw the hurt in my eyes.  
I struggles for words. "Frodo, I... I was going to propose to you! But... I don't know anymore. I would rather have my father choose for me. I really should've known from the start." I push past him, and run into the castle.  
Beth and Sam step into the building, and realize that Caroline left already. Beth glared at me with imaginary spears and daggers. If they were real, then they would've killed Frodo on the spot.  
"She really loved you, Mister. You're just like her Pippin. You resurfaced something she never wanted resurfaced again. And now, her heart's been crushed even more." Beth shakes head as she follows Caroline.  
"I heard her singing while I was in the garden. Her voice was so full of emotion... sadness, guilt, and depression. What you did was hard, Frodo." Chloe does the same thing that Beth did, and follows the both of them.  
Frodo whines in exasperation, "But I don't even know what I did wrong! Oh Gandalf... last time she got hurt... CAROLINE COME BACK!" Frodo runs after Caroline, leaving Sam behind in a daze.  
They didn't find me, even though they looked everywhere in the kingdom. I was hidden; in a place only Beth and I knew about. I then shifted into a horse, and trotted over to the stables.

At the Ball:  
Beth and my servant prepared to see the men that Father had picked out for me, and so I had to go to the ball. Stupid ball. My hair was curled, and parts of it on the side was pinned to the back, giving me a mature look. I stepped into the silver dress, and they applied slight make up, and stepped out to the ballroom. There were collective gasps as I carefully stepped down from each step. Legolas took my hand, and guided me to the first man; an elf; with dark hair, specks of freckles, and soft grey eyes. I smiled and curtsied to him, while he bowed. He grasped my hand gently, his hand on my waist; where it was supposed to be.  
"So, your name is...?" I started off, not knowing where he would take this.  
"Ethan. And you're Celene, or should I say Caroline? I don't know which one you prefer." He questioned politely. I really liked this guy. Usually, the guy would be drunk and trying to get in my pants, or bloomers, or whatever you call then.  
I smile warmly at him. "You can call me whichever you please."  
"What's wrong? Did I do anything?" Ethan asks worriedly.  
I look back from Frodo's gaze and smiles at Ethan. "No, it's nothing with you. You're perfectly fine." I then lean my head on his chest.  
Meanwhile...  
Frodo slams his fist against the table. "That should be ME dancing with her! That should be MY chest she's leaning her head on! He should be ME!"  
Sam screams at the top of his lungs, "THEN YOU NEED TO STEP UP YOUR GAME!" Chloe and Frodo look at him with wide eyes.  
Sam quiets his voice. "You need to get her to forgive you, then you should be there apologizing to her before she marries a guy she doesn't even know!"  
Frodo sighs heavily, and props his face up with his elbows on the table. "You're right, Sam. As always, you're right."  
Chloe yells at him, "THEN GO!" She pushes Frodo toward Caroline and Ethan.  
Sam pouts, with a big frown plastered on his face. "That was my turn to do that!" He sticks his tongue out at Chloe, who laughs.  
Chloe smirks at his childish antics. "Well tough luck."  
Meanwhile...  
"It's just that... I just got cheated on by..." Frodo bumps into the both of us. Frodo tried to get my attention.  
"Caroline, just let me explain what happened!"  
I say faintly that only Ethan and Frodo could hear, "him."  
Ethan intervenes, "Sir, you hurt her really bad."  
Frodo turns toward him. "And how would you know?!" Ethan answers him calmly, which was the opposite of what Frodo was acting.  
"I could easily see that she was crying, and I see it in her eyes. She's been hurt."  
I push myself in between the two of them, and notice groups of people staring at us. "Guys, I really think we should take this outside... perhaps in the garden." I then drag them to the garden. "Look, Frodo, Ethan, I really like you two both. But, Frodo, you hurt me by wanting another girl. That burned. She was trying to seduce you, and you couldn't resist. So, when I came in, you were about to pounce. You most likely forgot your lover, whom just got revived in a coma, and whom you spent over 6 days just getting over here? Did you really have the NERVE, to crush my life again? I guess you did, because like Ethan said, you hurt me."  
Frodo exclaims, "She was right there! She smashed herself on me! What was I supposed to do? Push her off?"  
My eyes widen and tears well in them. I then slapped him across his face. "That's EXACTLY what you're supposed to do!" I grab Ethan's hand, and gently pull on it. "Let's go back, Ethan."  
Ethan says to Frodo, "We'll be going now." He starts to walk back in with me.  
I burst into tears in front of Ethan. Well, that's certainly embarrassing. But, I didn't feel embarrassed in front of Frodo. I started to sob when I thought of him. "He said he loved me! I... I thought I loved him!" I clutch onto Ethan's tux. "Why can't anyone love me, but not break me again?"  
Ethan starts to say something. "Caroline..." He lifts my chin with his fingers. "Someone does. And they might be right in front of you. You just have to look." He leans closer to me and whispers, "May I?"  
I whisper back to him, "Yes..."  
We kiss, and sparks fly within me. It felt somewhat different than Frodo's; it was more gentle, not as rough and hungry. I smiled, and he pulled away.  
"Let's go back to the ballroom." He starts to guide me to the ball. Chloe runs up to us.  
I started to introduce them when I noticed Chloe standing in front of us. "Ethan, this is my friend Chloe. Chloe, this is my... er... this is Ethan."  
"Hello. Caroline, did you forgive-"  
I finished for her harshly. "No. Instead, he made a stupid remark of 'what was I supposed to do?' He didn't even think of pushing her off! If he really loved me, then why would he let me go so easily?"  
Chloe's eyes widen, thinking that he would've said differently. "Oh. I'll try to talk to him about it."  
"You don't have to, Chloe. I've made my decision already. But, can you tell him that he has a record of 3 days before I choose permanently?"  
Chloe nods. "Sure thing." She heads out to the garden.  
Ethan's eyes widened. "Do you mean-"  
I nod the second he asked that. "Yes. I've made my choice, but you both can still change it."  
Legolas calls us for a last slow dance. "This last one was my daughter's favorite. Her mother used to sing it everyday, and now, we can hear her singing it now, and forever. -motions for the orchestra to start, and the voice from the recording begins-

Say my name like it's the last time,  
Live today like its your last night,  
We want to cry but we know its alright,  
Cause I'm with you and your with me,  
Butterflies, butterflies..we were meant to fly,  
You and I, you and I..colors in the sky,  
We could rule the world someday, somehow but we'll never be as bright as we are now.  
We're standing in a light that won't fade,  
Tomorrow's coming but this won't change,  
Cause some days stay gold forever.  
The memory of being here with you,  
Is one I'm gonna take my life through,  
Cause some days stay gold forever.  
Promise me you'll stay the way you are,  
Keep the fire alive and stay young at heart,  
When the storm feels like it could blow you out remember,  
you got me and I got you..cause we are, butterflies, butterflies..we were meant to fly,  
You and I, you and I..colors in the sky,  
When the innocence is dead and gone,  
These will be the times we look back on.  
We're standing in a light that won't fade,  
Tomorrow's coming but this won't change,  
Cause some days stay gold forever.  
The memory of being here with you,  
Is one I'm gonna take my life through,  
Cause some days stay gold forever.  
I won't, I won't let your memory go cause your colors they burn so bright,  
Who knows, who knows what tomorrow will hold but I know that we'll be alright  
'Cause we're Butterflies, butterflies..we were meant to fly,  
You and I, you and I..colors in the sky,  
We could rule the world someday, somehow but we'll never be as bright as we are now.  
We're standing in a light that won't fade,  
Tomorrow's coming but this won't change,  
Cause some days stay gold forever.  
The memory of being here with you,  
Is one I'm gonna take my life through,  
Cause some days stay gold forever.

I didn't realize I was crying until Ethan wiped the tears from my face. He kissed my forehead softly, making me smile. "I remember my mother singing that song, Ethan. She used to say it everyday to me when I fell asleep. I loved that song, but I thought I wouldn't remember it."  
Ethan smiled at my happiness. "That's great that you remember your mother, Caroline."  
I hugged Ethan around his neck once more, and Legolas asked for my hand in the dance. Legolas started a question after we started to dance.  
"Daughter, have you decided on who you will take in your hand of marriage?"  
I look between the direction of the garden, and Ethan, but I shook my head. "No, Father. I got attacked by an Orc today. The thing that scared me was the fact that my crown appeared, and my necklace almost burned me. It started seconds before the Orc came."  
He nodded, as if he knew from experience. "It's an effect on the necklace that you own. It will start to burn when an enemy is near. Daughter, were you crying earlier? You walked out of the ballroom with two men. I was wondering what happened."  
I falter. "I... Frodo was caught by me with another girl who was seducing him. I don't know what happened, but I just started to ignore him then."  
Legolas cocked his head to the side. I sighed at his not understanding this. Apparently he didn't have any drama while he was in his 'teens'. "Did you ever get his side of the story? A fair queen must always see both sides of the story before judging the person for it."  
I answered him honestly. "No, Father. I didn't really get the other side of the story. I will talk to him, but... "I look in the direction of Ethan.  
Legolas seems to read my mind, and answers my rhetorical question. "He will understand. He always does."  
"I will, then, Father. I'll go do it now." I respond, nodding.  
Legolas smiles at this, and suddenly changes the subject. "Very good. You look nice in that dress, Daughter. Did you pick it, or did your servant pick it for you?"  
I laugh at that, because we both know that I hate shopping. I really mean hate. "No, Father. I picked it out myself."  
"Go now, Daughter." He lets go of my hand, and motions me toward Ethan. I groan, and turn back to him. I give him a pleading look, but he shakes his head. I sigh in exasperation at my father.  
"Fine, Father." I scurry toward Ethan at 'lightning speed' -note the sarcasm-.  
Ethan looked up from his drink as I approached. "Hey, Ethan, can I ask you something?" He nods. "Okay... Do you really love me as a sister, or a lover? I-"  
Ethan smiles softly, and seems to read my mind. "I understand, Caroline. We will stay friends, at the least?"  
I smile at his understanding. "We can. Thank you for understanding. My father said that I should give him another chance, I might've just jumped to another conclusion." I kissed him on the cheek, much to his surprise. "Thanks again." I turn to the direction of the garden, and start to walk my way there. Meanwhile...  
Chloe hollers at him with anger, "DUDE! That's the WORST thing to do to her!" She smacks him across the face, leaving a slight pink mark on his cheek. Frodo rubs his wound and scowls.  
"I know, alright Chloe?! I tried talking to her, but she's always with Ethan. She just keeps on ignoring me." He frowns, and runs his hand through his hair.  
They didn't notice me as I quietly reached where they were arguing. "Er... can I talk to you Frodo?" Chloe smirks at Frodo, whose eyes are wide enough to see the red veins at the top.  
"I'll leave you two alone." She picks up her baby blue dress, as she starts to walk back inside to the ballroom and music.  
I start to say something, but Frodo cut me off by kissing me. Surprisingly, it was gentle, not as hard and wanting. I was taken back, but eventually pulled away, and touched my lips with my fingers. I looked up at Frodo with wide eyes, and he returned the gaze with a soft smile.  
"F-Frodo, I came out here because I wanted to get your side of the story. My father thought it would be fair to see your side of the story." I stammered while Frodo nodded.  
"I was waiting for you to come back, and this girl just... jumped in front of me. I could tell she was human, because she didn't have that aura that an elf has. She smashed herself against me, and I couldn't -not wouldn't, couldn't - get her off of me. That's when you came. I tried to tell you this, but you wouldn't let me. I think you were a little harsh on me, don't you think? What do I get for a reward?" He spread open his arms, and motioned me to come forward. I rolled my eyes, but still answered him.  
"This," I say as I wrap my arms around his neck, but he moves his head, and he kisses me.  
Frodo kisses my nose, "That's what I wanted." He then sweeps me off of my feet (literally) and picks me up bridal-style. I start to pound on his arms and chest, and kick my legs.  
"What are you doing?!" I scream at him, but I stopped pounding at him.  
Frodo says casually, "Getting ready for our walk down the aisle." He puts me down, and kneels in front of me. "Caroline, Princess of the Mist Woods, I have and always will love you, and I don't want to waste another day, or another second without you. Will you take my hand in marriage, and become my beloved wife?"  
I pull him up by his hand, and he's now in front of me. "Of course, Frodo! I love you also, and I don't want to take another day without you." I wrap my arms around his neck, and smash my lips against his. We then hear applauding in the background.  
We both pull back, and look over our shoulder. My father, Beth, my servant, Ethan, Chloe, Sam, and Galadriel were all there. We both blushed like our heads were cherries.  
"How much did you see?" I stammer, and pushed myself away from Frodo.  
Sam answers for us. "Oh, everything from where he picked you up." He and Chloe snicker, and Frodo looks like he's going to strangle the two of them.  
I blush and my eyes look like they could pop out of their sockets any minute now. "Er... Let's all go back to the ballroom, shall we?" I gently nudge Frodo's hand while saying this. "I wanted to have one last dance with my fiancé."  
Legolas chimes in, "Yes, we should go back. It's getting chilly out here." We all agree, and start to walk back into the ballroom.


	4. The Last Day

"Frodo?" I ask, holding his hand as we dance across the floor.  
"Yes?" He responds, and twirls me around.  
I think for a moment, then look up at him. "Were you jealous while I was dancing with Ethan?"  
Frodo pauses, then looks down at me. "Yes, very much so. I almost broke the table." I laugh, and he smiles once more.  
"Happy to think so." I respond, and lay my head on his chest. My eyes started to droop lower and lower, and the music started to grow fainter, until it all stopped. I felt someone lift me up, and carry me somewhere. I knew it was Frodo, because I could still hear his voice. He set me down on the bed, and motioned for the servant to come ad change me into a nightgown, and he roused me awake.  
"Caroline, you need to change into your nightgown. We don't want you to ruin your dress." I head Frodo say, and I groaned, a yawn escaping in the middle of it, making him laugh.  
"Noooo, I wanna sleep!" I grab onto the post, just as Frodo starts to try and pull me off the boat and inside of the dressing room.  
Frodo sighs, and releases my ankles in defeat. "You give me no choice, then." He starts to tickle me in the ribs, or at least the one that wasn't stabbed. I wasn't effected by it, so I stayed still.  
"I'm not ticklish," I say as I smirk triumphantly.  
"Do you really want me to go to the last resort?" He rolled his eyes, and slumped down on the bed on the edge, right next to my ankles.  
"If I can stay on this bed, then yes." I said stubbornly, and held my nose high. Frodo grabbed me by the waist, and closed the distance between us, and deepened our kiss, but I was unfazed. "You gotta do better than just that." I say as I start to daze off.  
Just as my eyes close, he slammed his hands together in a huge POP, SLAM, whatever you make with a clap, I dunno. I jumped, and my hands let go of the bed post. I started to grab for it, but before a finger grazed on the wood, Frodo picked me up over his shoulder, and started to walk toward the connected room. He left, and I reluctantly changed into a long black dress, with straps, and a very high down in the bed, Frodo sat next to me, and I fell asleep within the moment my head hit the softness of the pillow.

The Last Day:  
I start to change into my regular outfit ( .de/imgres?q=artemis&hl=de&tbo=d&biw=1366&bih=563&tbm=isch&tbnid=piHhZjefLmJYM:&imgrefurl= . &docid=4ru0MI1B8I8  
qRM&imgurl= . /- &w=308&h=389&ei=1jgZUcWrHJTY4QTCsoDgAg&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=  
840&vpy=110&dur=1144&hovh=252&hovw=200&tx=86&ty=123&sig=115219975376475415238&page=1&tbnh=138&tbnw=109&start=0&ndsp=33&ved=1t:429,r:7,s:0,i:179 ) , and started to head out for the stables. When I got to the stables, I saw Beth crying next to the horse she befriended; Sly. Sly wasn't aggressive, but she whinnied countlessly, and stomped around her stall.  
I run towards her, and stood still, trying to put pieces together about what might've happened. "Gandalf, Beth, what happened?"Beth notices me, and clamps her arms around my waist. She snuggles her head in my stomach, and I kneel down to her level. I wipe away the tears that kept falling, and she kept clutching my hair and sobbing.  
"L-Legolas announced that this was your last day, and tomorrow you have to leave for your journey. I d-don't want you to l-leave!"She sobs harder, and she hugs me around the ribs, but I wince when she squeezes her arms near my right rib area. I lightly push her arms off of me, and I lift up her head and kiss her forehead.  
I try to comfort her, but she wouldn't listen. "I'll come back, Beth. Anyways, you can be with the other servant, since you are closer to her than you are with me, okay?"  
Beth stays as stubborn as a bull, and her grip on my waist is harder than before. "N-No! I want you to stay! Please don't go!"  
I turn to her, and tried to reassure her over and over again. "Beth, I'll come back. Please, you're only making it harder for both me and the horses. I have to do this, okay? If I don't, the ways that we know now will be different. I have to do this for our home, Beth. I promise I'll come back. I don't even know what my journey is for. I will come back, I promise this." I hug her softly, and stroke her hair so that she would try to calm down. Suddenly, I heard Chloe's voice.  
"Caroline... What happened with Beth?"  
I answered her very softly, still trying to comfort Beth. "This is my last day, before I go on my journey." We locked eyes. Neither of us knew if I was actually going to come back, or if I was going to die. Neither of us wanted to know which one it was. I heard more footsteps from the doorway, and looked up to see Frodo. He started, but Chloe shot him a look, warning him not to go on.  
I tilted her head up, and wiped her tears away with my slender finger."Frodo and I are going to talk real quick outside. Would you mind talking to Chloe for a few minutes? As a favor to your friend the princess?"  
Beth nods, and starts to jump excitedly. "Yes, Caroline! Anything for you." The second she said that, I pulled Frodo outside.  
Frodo looks hurt, and his face looks broken. "Is this really your last day, Caroline?  
"Yes, Frodo, but I didn't choose this. My fate did." My voice drops to a whisper, making him strain to hear what I was going to say. "I don't know whether or not I will return from this, though. So, I wanted you to follow me to someplace I wanted to show you." I grab onto his hand, and tug on it lightly before dropping it back to his side. "Come on, it's not a bad place."  
Frodo eventually starts to follow me, and he takes my hand to guide him through the maze of a garden.  
We stop at a pool of water; the red, orange, and violet reflecting on the water before us. I grasp Frodo's hand, and set it on my waist, and he gets the message. He puts his other hand on my other side of my waist, careful; because of the stab wound still sore, and most likely for the rest of my life.  
I whisper quietly to him; not trying to be seductive, "We never got our dance last night."  
Fireflies start to buzz, and the water laps at the shore softly, with the mild breeze of the winds, created my favorite music. Why? It was because I was able to listen to it, and not have to bring a music instrument with me. I was able to listen to natural music, not some notes scribbled on paper. This was natural music, not the people who are able to play the branches of wood or melted metal. We swayed slowly, and our lips met, creating sparks of happiness explode in my stomach. I deepened the kiss, and tangled my hands in his hair, while his hands didn't explore, but just crept higher, to my shoulder blades. It gave me a more tickling feeling, and I smiled in the kiss. Frodo pulled away first, and we both gasped for breath.  
We both stop, and Frodo whispers raggedly, "Do you want to do more?" I shake my head.  
"I don't know. I at least want to keep where we are until we get married... if, we do." A stray tear runs down my cheek, and Frodo seemed to notice it. He wiped it away with his index finger, and cups my face in his hand. I lean on it, feeling his love and support, just in that hand.  
"Hey... you will come back from your journey. I know you will. But if you don't, I'll meet you there, and we'll never separate again. I promise." I start to laugh, realizing how pessimistic that sounded.  
"Thanks for the optimistic in that" -note. the. sarcasm!- Frodo starts to laugh with me, but then a figure starts to run like a dart towards us.  
The servant interrupts us, and says rapidly, "Your Highness, your father wishes to speak with you. This way, quickly please. It's urgent." That seemed to get both of our attentions.  
I nod to the servant, and answer her emotionlessly. "Yes, ma'am." I turn back to Frodo. "Frodo, I have to go now. I love you. A lot." I falter, and curse under my breath. Crap, the tears are coming.  
Frodo looks at me, and whispers in my ear. "You'll come back, I promise you."  
I kiss Frodo, trying not to forget the taste of his lips against mine, then with a strong face, I turn to the servant. "Which way?"  
The servant points in the direction she came from. I mentally face palm myself. No duh! Sometimes I can be really stupid. Sometimes, not all times. Don't rub it in.  
"This way. I'll accompany you there." We start to walk away from Frodo and the beach, and to my Father and fate.  
Legolas turns toward me, his face with no emotion. But when he speaks, I can hear the cracks of grief and depression in it."Caroline, you must leave today." His voice completely cracks, and my eyes widen. He's never used my actual name unless it's a serious situation. He would always use 'Daughter' or sometimes 'Princess'. He never really uses the second one, apparently. I nod with understanding, knowing that my loyalty is now with the kingdom, not just myself.  
"Yes, Father. I will then. If it's for the safety of the kingdom, then I'll do it."  
Legolas kissed my forehead, and speaks to me one last time, his eyes showing sadness, but pride. "Good luck, Daughter. You're stuff is with Galadriel. You must go there now."  
"Yes, Father." I leave the room, and start to head out to Galadriel's chamber. But, while I'm walking to Galadriel's chamber, Beth comes running toward me, with Chloe and Sam behind her.  
"Caroline! We're going to have the best last day ever! We can-" She never finished.  
I stop her by putting my hand on her shoulder, and kneel to her level. I smile sadly, and say softly, "I won't be able to have it. I leave today, for my journey. Maybe Chloe can do that with you." I start to walk away from them, but Beth grabs my legs. I plead to Chloe and Sam, and Sam holds her while I hug Chloe, and kinda hug Sam, since he's holding Beth. I then walk away from them, wincing at Beth's screaming for me to come back. "I really wish I could, Beth, but you of all people know I can't." I stopped in front of Galadriel's door to her chamber, and tried not to look back as I enter Galadriel's chamber.

Galadriel's Chamber:  
I see Galadriel gazing at something... more like a magical globe of our realm, and other beings. I quietly closed the door behind me, and crept up to where she stood, staring intently at the object.  
"Hello, young princess," she murmured without looking up from the magical object. She then looked up to me, and smiled with joy. "It's been a long time since I've last seen you. You were so young then. You still had an elf's beauty, though. Child," She then placed a hand gently on my shoulder, so I would look up to her gaze. "I understand what you're going through."  
My lip started to quiver, and my soul felt like exploding. No, she didn't know what I've gone through. "With all respect, what you're telling me that your mother died a few months after you were born, and your father supposedly 'died' in a 'battle'. You're also implying that you've had to scrounge on the streets since you were five, and were almost raped at age twelve? Then, at age like, 33, you meet your biological father, who is a KING, of a whole different WORLD, then yes, you have gone through what I have been through." I stopped, and realized that her face showed understanding.  
Galadriel nodded her head while she answered me. "Yes," she murmured, looking me in the eyes. "I've not been through what you've been through, but instead of on the streets, I had to command a kingdom and army for a battle that was coming. I've almost been raped multiple times, because of the elfish beauty that all elves share. I never met my father, and my mother died giving birth to me. You had it a lot better than I did." She paused, and looked at me. "We shouldn't continue this conversation. Why did you seek me?"  
"I came for my quest from my father. The one where I have to keep chaos from every species. Father said that I had to start it today. Can you tell me my... er... quest objective?"  
Her face and neck started to get flushed, and suddenly my crown appeared. I immediately brought out my bow, and plucked an arrow out from the quiver. Aiming it to anything that moves, Galadriel smiled at my bow. "Just like Legolas," she muttered. "She loves her bow."  
Suddenly, a Balrog broke through the window. Galadriel gasped, and cursed herself. "A Balrog hasn't come here in over a thousand years!" The Balrog noticed her; its crimson red eyes staring hungrily at her. Then the Balrog charged at her, and struck. I let out a scream, but before it could hit her, a force field lit up a leafy green around her.  
I locked eyes with her. I mouthed to her, "The ring?" She mouthed back, "Yes." He tried to strike again, but I blocked it for her. I couldn't hold it for much longer, and the tension of it hitting again would cause an explosion. I kept my gaze with Galadriel's, and I told her a silent message.

(_Italic: Caroline_, **Bold: Galadriel**)  
_Galadriel, you have to get out now. The tension of another block will get the building to explode. If you stay here, you'll die._  
**And what about you? You'll die trying to defend yourself.  
**_I know. But, this time I know what to do. I know my powers.  
_**Okay, but what if- **  
She never could finish, because the Balrog struck again. I blocked it, but with a new strength that made the creature slam against the wall. It groaned, and the building creaked and groaned, about to fall and collapse. I shifted into a leopard, and jumped on top of Galadriel; shielding her from the impact.

Meanwhile...(Third POV)  
Beth started to scream and shout as Caroline walked away. Chloe would've too, if it weren't for the quest. This quest could end all civilization, but could help us with our species. Sam couldn't hold Beth much longer, but even Beth stopped screaming, to hear a scream coming from Galadriel's chamber. They all stood up, but immediately stayed standing up, as if their feet were turning into stone. Numbness started growing from their legs, and little fragments of rock bee-lined itself around over and over again on each body part; numbing them, until the rock encased itself over them like a mold. Finally, the stone encased over their eyes and head, and they were good as gone.  
Meanwhile... (Frodo's POV)  
I was sitting on the beach, trying to be optimistic about Caroline's quest. I mean, she's coming back home, right? She promised me. The Caroline I know doesn't break a promise. Not even one. The waves started to come up higher and higher, until it was crashing off of the rocks. Rumbling started, and I rushed back to the castle. I let out an utter gasp, (quite girly of me, I know) and looked at the building. Galadriel's chamber. Gone. In flames, whatever you want to call it. It was destroyed, tjvkljdklongues of fire sprouting from the fallen debris. I sprinted into the building, and ran down the hallway, and into the hallway that was the entrance to Galadriel's chamber. I choked back a sob, and reached out a hand to the stony face of my gardener; best friend; and cousin Sam, Chloe, and little Beth. They all had terrified looks on their faces, and had their hands reaching for the destroyed door.  
Entering the chamber, I was hit with a wave of smoke and heat. I looked frantically around, and stopped at the girl standing in the middle, shouldering an unconscious Galadriel on her back. She looked up at me, her eye-popping green gold eyes looking at me, visible against all the dirt and grime smudged on her face. I looked at her forehead, and her platinum crown glistened in the fires dancing around us. I sighed, and rushed out to help her. She shook her head, and started to run out of the chamber, grabbing me by the hand. We were able to go before the fire spread to the door, and we both closed the steel doors, keeping the fire from getting out to the carpet. I looked at her, and she returned with a steely gaze. It immediately softened when she realized it was me, and she smiled softly before setting Galadriel gently on the floor. She started to cough, and I thought I saw red splattered on it. Before I could notice better, though, she wiped it away on her dress.  
Meanwhile... (Caroline's POV)  
I looked down at my palm, and noticed the blood splattered on it. Frodo was looking at me with worry and curiosity, and cocked his head. Before he could see it again, I slathered it onto my dress. Frodo didn't ask any questions, he just looked forward. I followed his gaze, and felt as if someone had beat me with a whip, and fed me to lions. Chloe... Beth... Sam. All of them, turned into stone. I sank to my knees, and started to sob in my hands. "No!" I screamed to the sky. "Why them! They didn't do anything... they never did!" I sobbed more, and Frodo wrapped his arms around me, but I tentatively pushed myself away from him. He looked back at me with hurt, and I felt guilty immediately. "You... They.." I pointed towards my friends. "I don't deserve the affection and care you all give me. You don't deserve... me. You deserve someone better! All of you do!" I leaned against the wall, and Frodo trapped me by putting his hands on the both sides of the wall behind me. He tilted his chin with his fingers, and he narrowed his eyes at me.  
"You think that you don't deserve us? Hell, Caroline. WE don't deserve you! You are the most selfless person that I've ever met! Caroline, you alone, defeated a whole Orc army, and killed their leader, not afraid that you could've died at that point. You can actually have a fear of something, but be as strong as a fucking soldier about it, willing to keep your secrets bottled in your soul. Fiancé, you could tame anyone, can make friends with anyone, and can even be kind to someone, even if they are so horrible to you back. Dammit, Caroline. You are flawless. You can fucking be dead right now, if you weren't so fucking strong!" A tear streaks down his cheek, and I wipe it off with the side off of my hand before his holds it to his chest. "Caroline, you are... perfect."  
Tears of anger well out of my eyes, and I get out of his grip. "I don't fucking deserve you guys, because look where we are now!" I scream, motioning around us. "They wouldn't be mother fucking STATUES, if they had just left and gone back like I fucking told them to!" I shouted, running a hand through my hair. "I hate myself. You should hate me too, except you fucking don't. I caused all of this." Realization knocked me off my feet and on my knees. "I... if I didn't come here, if I didn't leave the human realm, then... I wouldn't put anyone in danger. But... Legolas did get us from there to here... He loves me. Everyone here does. Frodo, you need to get Galadriel help. I need to know my quest as soon as possible. I won't come back. I'm so sorry. I know that know." I whispered the last part, and Frodo immediately pushed me against the wall,  
He kissed my neck, and I almost moaned at the fact that I could feel... his man spot. He was pressed up against me, and I could feel it... like, right there. I trembled, but I knew I couldn't do this, not now. Probably not ever. I pushed him off, feeling guilty, but he knew that I made an oath. There was an awkward silence, and Frodo hesitantly walked towards me.  
"I'm sorry about... that. I know you have a rough past, and I got in the moment and had a... reaction about your... thing. Please come back, Caroline! I need you... WE all need you." He knelt down, and buried his face in my stomach. I gently stroked his hair, and his tears wet my dress. I knelt down with him, and pulled him back up. Stepping on my toes, I wrapped my arms around his neck, and gently brushed my lips against his. He moaned, and he deepened the kiss by pulling me closer tp him. I stopped, and I looked away at Galadriel.  
"I'm sorry. We just need to get her to the infirmary, and fast." She groaned and rubbed her head as she awoke, and her eyes widened as she looked straight at me.  
"Celene... You... you're one of us!"  
Frodo cocked his head as my eyes widened. "What do you mean?"  
Galadriel brushed away some of the ashes, and a silver ring gleamed in the sunlight from the windows. "If this were to be damaged... or at the most destroyed, then I would die. Luckily, it only had a few scratches and debris hit it, so I'm not that bad. You, however, have a much tougher life source to judge on. That crystal is almost the elves' magical resource. So, it would be tough to judge if you died. Your quest however, is very dangerous. You have to retrieve what has been stolen. It was... " She gasped as both our crowns appeared, my necklace burning my necklace like it was an oven, and I was shoved in it at maximum degrees Fahrenheit. Galadriel looked at me with sympathy, and replied with sadness, "Your memory."  
I cocked my head to the side. "What do you mean? I have my memories. All of them except... "  
"Your mother," Galadriel said gravely. "All of your memories of your mother have been wiped out of your system a few moonrises ago, and can break if you don't get it soon enough. It's being kept by a creature, if anything a hundred times more dangerous than the Balrog we just defeated." She stood, and started to stroke my hair with her hand, but I stepped away from her reach, and started to lay my palm on Beth's cheek, and I crumbled. All my walls, all of my feelings spilled out. She wasn't my mother. She will never be her and she can't replace her. One does not simply replace someone you love.  
"Galadriel, can Frodo and I speak in private?" I muttered as I looked into the stone eyes of Beth. She immediately understood, and left the hallway and into another room. When she closed the door, I started to sob. "Frodo, I... I'm scared. So scared. For everyone; Sam, Chloe, you, Galadriel, my father, and little Beth. Beth!" I sobbed again, almost screamed Beth's name. Frodo snaked his arms around me, and I leaned into his lap. He kissed my forehead, and I smiled softly before Frodo stood up, setting me down on my feet before I could fall. Leaning on him for support, I walked towards the throne room, and asked one of the guards where my things were. Of course, they would answer my question, and bow with a 'Your Highness', and leading me to my things and the entrance, and in my case; the exit.  
When we got there, Frodo kissed my forehead, and I did the same, except kissing both of his cheeks and his lips, too. "So..." he started, trying to avoid my gaze. I turned up his chin to my gaze gently, wiping away the tears that overflowed his eyes.  
"This is it," I start, but Frodo wouldn't let me finish.  
"No, it's not, Caroline. It's not gonna be, not for a long time. I wouldn't let you if I knew you weren't going to come back. Just... try, at the least. Try to come back. For us... for me." I smile before hugging him, and slowly jumping onto Moon; my horse that was a beautiful black horse with very few speckles across her body, and started to gallop across the drawbridge.  
I'm going to have to start my journey now.


	5. The Return

1 month later... (Caroline's POV)  
"Dammit! Two Balrogs, three Orc armies, and over ten spiders! What am I; a tracking device?" I shouted as I munched on a part of the rabbit that I hunted. I'm really sorry, Rabbit, I will sacrifice some to you... if you're a cannibal. "Well, I hope that since I defeated the Guardian of Memories, and the fact that I got all of the memories of my mother... for everyone, now the kingdom will be safe. Hell, I see more lanterns. Those Orcs are as stealthy as water buffaloes from the human realm." I quickly packed up my things, and put out the fire. I jumped into a tree, and hid Moon in the tree that I had hid in first, then figured that it would be better for Moon. Orcs have a really bad sense of smell and eyesight, but can hear really well. That's what they hunt on. I silently rustled the leaves of another tree the opposite direction of us; and the Orcs started to chase after the sound. Like a ninja, I jumped back to our original tree, and kept looking if they were coming back. Nope, no lanterns; no loud footsteps. I led Moon out, and came face to face with an Orc soldier. My eyes widened, and he motioned for me to come forward.  
I hesitantly came forward, and she whispered as quietly as she could, "Get out of here as fast as you can. Now." She growled; looking at me with startling grey eyes with coal black hair.  
"Okay, I was doing that anyway. You'll get hurt, I presume?" I cocked my head to the side.  
She nodded. "Yes, I will if you don't get out in time."  
"Then you're coming with me."  
"Excuse me?" She put her hands on her hips and gave me a 'are you fucking joking' look.  
I nodded and stared at her with a 'what am I supposed to do then?' look right back after her. "Listen, you get on Moon; my horse; and I'll go from tree to tree. When we get out of the forest, then Lothlórien should be there. Then, my quest would be complete, and you could be an ally to us." I pointed out, and her eyes widened.  
"You... You're the-"  
"Yes, now we need to go. They're coming soon." I hissed at her, and she quickly jumped on the horse. "It's okay, Moon. I'll be there with you," I petted her mane as I soothed her, and I commanded her to gallop. She immediately started to canter, then speed up in every step. I climbed up to the trees, and started to jump from each branch. I could hear the Orcs shouting commands at each other, and arrows started to fly. You see, Orcs are pretty crumby archers, so none of them could go up to the height of where I was at. I gracefully jumped out of the trees, and shifted into a snow leopard.  
Orcs started to throw spears at me, and I could easily dodge them while running. I could see the Orc riding on Moon, and I started to sprint even more, shifting back to myself, and jumping on Moon; behind the Orc girl. The drawbridge opened as fast as a blink of an eye, and we crossed it with no problem, and it went back up in a few minutes tops. I cheered as we heard the Orcs wail in disappointment as they pounded their fists against the sandy ground underneath them.  
I walked into the throne room, and my father and Galadriel were there with Frodo. He seemed to be in an argument with Galadriel at the moment.  
"She promised me she would come back! Sam, Chloe, and Beth turned back a few days ago, but she didn't come back yet! She said she would come back, Legolas!"  
Galadriel tried to comfort him by placing her hand on his shoulder, but he shrugged it away. "Frodo, she knew what was coming. What she did do was help her kingdom and everyone. You can't change what happened."  
"Oh gosh, I need some popcorn!" I yelled, getting their attention. All of their eyes widened, and they all smiled, including Legolas. Frodo ran up to me and me, and started to cry as he hugged me and buried his face in my hair. I laughed, and quickly shoved him off of me, and I stuck my hand out in front of the Orc. She seemed surprised, but hesitantly shook it. "I'm Caroline, and this is my fiancé Frodo." I introduced ourselves while she shook our hands. "And you are..."  
"Danni, short for Dasani." She said cautiously. I studied her skin, which was a smooth kind, unlike an Orc's skin, which was bumpy and cold as ice.  
Realization hit me, and I knew what name Dasani came from. "You're a dwarf, aren't you?" I questioned, and her eyes widened. She looked around, then took off her armor.  
"I am... " She shrank back, and I felt bad immediately.  
"You're fine here, Dasani. I probably wouldn't belong here anyway." I shrugged, and she looked at me with wide eyes.  
"But you're an elf, Caroline. Of course you belong here!" She argued, but I just shook my head in reply.  
"I'm not all elf, Dasani. I'm part human, too." I answered, and her eyes looked like they were going to pop out of their sockets. "I know, it's hard to bear at first, but I get used to it. If I wasn't half elf, then I wouldn't have met Frodo, or... Beth! Sam! Chloe! Where are they?" I cried, looking at Frodo, who had an amused look on his face.  
"Here in three, two, one... now!"  
As he said that, I was tackled by Beth, then was helped up by Sam and Chloe... after Chloe stopped laughing at my expression on my face after Beth tackled me in a hug. So, pretty much Sam was the one who helped me up, and afterwards hugged me.  
"Thank you Caroline for keeping us from being statues for the rest of our lives." Sam said out of breath, and I laughed softly.  
"Even if I didn't, then you guys would've been a good addition to our statue collection!" I joked, and they all laughed. I hugged my father, and he hugged me back by wrapping his arms around my shoulders, and squeezing them lightly. I nodded towards Galadriel, and held my arm out. She took it, and we took each other's forearms in our grasp, as a sign of respect. I wrapped my arms around Beth, and she giddily wrapped her arms around my waist, and buried her face in my stomach. I sighed, and hugged Chloe. She hugged me also, then smacked me aside the head,  
"DON'T SCARE THE HELL OUT OF US AGAIN!" She screamed, and we all laughed, except for the red faced Chloe. I held out my hand again to Dasani, and she took it again.  
"Without Dasani here, I probably wouldn't have lived to see you guys again. She is a dwarf, and she is a very nice person. This is my father; Legolas," I introduced my blonde-haired father, and he nodded to her. Not a man of many words to a newcomer, I presume. "This is Chloe, she took care of me since I was 13," Chloe stuck out her hand, and Dasani took it, surprised by her warmness. "This is Sam," Sam nodded towards her, and Dasani turned a pale white, and stumbled a few steps backward, almost tripping if I didn't catch her by her wrist.  
"You! You... you were the one who killed all of the Orcs! My family was there! We almost died because of that battle! I hate you!" She pointed a trembling finger toward Sam, and turned and ran. We all had a stunned look on our face, especially Sam. His lip started to tremble, and Frodo and I immediately led him to another room.  
"I...I didn't know I killed someone who was other than an Orc!" He started, but the tears he had kept started rolling down his cheeks. I wiped them away, and kissed his forehead.  
"Sam, she never said that you killed anyone who was other than an Orc. She only said that you almost, not did. I'll try to talk to her, and see what happened. Sam, you did a good thing that day. We never could've done what you did."  
"You could've done that, Caroline! You could've done all that we did with one flick of a hand! You're that brave, Caroline." My eyes widened, and I shook my head.  
"Sam, I couldn't have done that. I couldn't have done that if Frodo had almost been eaten and killed. I just... I just couldn't do that if any of my loved ones got hurt,"  
"Yes you could, Caroline. You still did your journey either way, even though Chloe, Beth and I had been turned into statues. You could've done that." Frodo threw his hands up, catching both of our attention.  
"I could've done all that! Why doesn't anybody give me the credit?!" Me and Sam exchanged glances, and I could tell that Sam was trying not to laugh.  
"Mr. Frodo, you almost got eaten over two times, and I had to carry you up the mountain. The almighty Mountain Doom, to be exact." Both of us burst out laughing, and Frodo pouted. I kissed him, and he pulled me closer to him. Psh, as if that was possible. I quickly wriggled out of his grasp, taunting him. He pouted again, and Sam chuckled at our antics.  
"Anyways, I'll go talk to her soon, Sam." I said, agitated by Frodo's doing of looking me over with his electric blue eyes. I sighed, then humiliated him. "Frodo, I will NOT reproduce with you in front of my father!" I yelled it, so Sam could hear it loud and clear, while the others who were eavesdropping with their ears against the door could also hear, but very muffled. I could hear laughing, and I opened the door to see Beth, Chloe, unexpectedly Pippin and Merry, and even my father and Galadriel spilling into a big pile of bodies. Trying not to lose my temper and start kicking them while they were on the floor, I just smiled innocently up at Frodo, who had a scowl on his face.  
"Caroline! I never said anything of that sort!"  
"Why would you think that a little girl like me would do that?" I asked sweetly as I twirled my hair, taking him off-guard. He just sighed, and muttered an 'I don't really know'. making me ruffle his hair and kiss his cheek. We all laughed, and Dasani came in, glaring at Sam like he was an unwanted stray dog or cat. He just stared at the floor, clearly blushing a deep red. I then pulled Dasani out of the room, and started to talk to her. "Dasani, he wouldn't hurt a fly! Why would you think that he would try to kill a Dwarf family?"  
Dasani did something that I least expected. She started to sob, and hugged me around the waist, sobbing so strong that her shoulders shook. "I'm not all dwarf!" She screamed as I tried to soothe her. "I'm part Orc, so when Sam came, he almost killed us. If it was on accident, then you have a better reason for me to try to lighten up to him." She looked up at me with her grey eyes, and I just sighed.  
"Dasani, if your parents were two different species, then you stayed at your mother's place; even though you could've been safer at your father's place; at the mountains?"  
"It's not that simple. If my father or my mother tried to see each other, their family will mistake them for an enemy. My mother and I stayed in one place, and my father and sister stayed in another. When Sam came, it was the first time I actually saw my father. Then, Sam attacked us, mistaking my father and sister hostages of me and my mother. We separated again, and they went back to their place. We know that my family's alive, though. I... Sam seems nice though. I just don't want to abandon my family. My friends." I understood what she meant.  
"Just try to be a little nicer to Sam, okay? He has a different point of view. He was only trying to protect his friends and family, too." She nods, and we walk back into the room. I could see Pippin, who was scowling at Frodo, and Frodo looking at me in confusion and sympathy. I nod back to him, and walk over to Pippin. "Hi..."  
"Hey," he replies.  
"Can I talk to you for a second, please?" I ask politely to him, and he accepts. We walk out, and once the door closes, he immediately pushes me against the wall. I yelp, then start to scream as he kisses my neck. I punch him, and he seems shocked.  
"I thought you-"  
"Hell no, you bastard!" I spat at him, and start to sob. He tries to turn me around, but I knee him where the sun doesn't shine and run to my room, my tears streaking my cheeks as I left Pippin doubling over in pain.

Meanwhile... (Chloe's POV)  
I heard a scream outside, and it seemed like everyone else heard it, too. We immediately stopped talking, and strained to listen. There was a silence, then sobbing. We could hear a thump, which meant someone fell, or someone got hit. Then, we could hear a pitter-patter, and a groan. I heard enough. Slamming the door open, I saw Pippin on the floor groaning, but no Caroline. Beth saw some tears, which meant that Caroline was the one who was crying, and she was also who we heard doing the pitter-patter. The person who got hit was Pippin, and he was the one groaning. I smirked at him, because I know exactly where he got hit. But then my eyes widened. The only reason why she'd hit a guy there is because...  
"You really assaulted her?! DUDE YOU DID!" I screamed at him when his ear tips turned a reddish. "Why in Gandalf would you even do that? SHE'S ENGAGED!"  
"What?... oh. It's you," he realized and glared at Frodo like he was a pile of poop.  
"Yes of course it's me you dumbass. Why would you even do that? Seriously, are you really trying to piss her off even more? Dude, she almost got raped because of her beauty! She thinks everything is her fault, and she's going to get hurt because of it." He steps closer to him, and growls, "Touch her again, and you won't be able to move for a few months, and-"  
"ENOUGH!" I heard someone scream, and no one else but Caroline stepped out of the shadows.

Meanwhile... (Caroline's POV)  
I stepped out of the shadows, and I walked straight up to Frodo and Pippin. "Pippin, are you really trying to diss me so much that one time I see you, you really push me against a wall and ASSAULT me? I mean, seriously, I've had worse. And just so you know, you don't harass a girl when she just came back from a month long journey and NOT get hurt. Dumbasses these days," I muttered as I stood next to Frodo, glaring at Pippin.  
Everyone's jaws were open, because I never cursed unless I was as mad as a horse with his tail bit. I grabbed Beth, Chloe, and Dasani, and trudged to the dressing room, and called in my servant. Immediately, she rushed in with about ten racks of dresses that had a variety of dresses.  
"So, Caroline. You've heard of the ball they're doing for your return?" My servant asked excitedly.  
"Er... yes. Yes I have. We need to choose the dress that we're all going to wear," I continued, making her squeal in delight.  
"Oh! This'll be fun!" She shouts with glee, and starts throwing dresses of all colors into different piles. We looked curiously in each one, and the servant answered our rhetorical question. "The one on the right is Caroline's, the one next to hers is for Chloe, and the one on the far left is this young lady's, and the one next to that one is Beth's." She motioned to all of them, and we all scampered to our piles of dresses.  
We all decided what dress we would wear, and the servant agreed on all of them. I had a strapless blue and black ball gown., while Chloe had a silver one shoulder flowing dress ( media/catalog/product/cache/1/small_image/295x443/9df78eab33525d08d6e5fb8d2713 6e95/e/l/elegant_long_silver_one_shoulder_chiffon_prom_evening_dresses_2_.jpg), and Dasani had a blue short dress that came up to right above her knees, and had two sleeves, with the sleeves draping over her shoulders. Beth wore a little dress that was red and white, which popped out against her light brown hair. She had a red shrug with it, which complimented it, and now we had to do our hair. Grrr... why'd I come here in the first place?  
With everything finished, I teetered in my flats, while Dasani was very unbalanced in her high heels, and almost fell twice while walking regularly in them. She held on to me, because she was afraid of falling and spraining her ankle. We carefully walked out of the dressing room, and walked out to the ballroom. Most guys stared at our chests, which gave me the urge to whip out my hunting knives and gut them, but the servant gave me a death glare, and I reluctantly slid them out of my gloves, and handed them to her. She smirked triumphantly, and ran away with them. What she didn't know was that I always had another pair on the inside of my dress, but not where it can dig into my skin. I found Frodo, and his jaw dropped. I smiled and laughed at his expression, and held Beth's hand as all of us walked towards Frodo, Sam, my father, and Galadriel.  
They were all dressed formally, and Frodo almost got a nosebleed, which made us all burst out laughing, and I pulled him away and helped him clean up his nose. I smiled as his nose kept getting nosebleeds, every time he looked at us. After about thirty minutes of trying to clean him up, he finally stopped and passed out. I laughed and dragged him to my room, and set him under the covers. Just when I thought he had fallen asleep, he grabbed me by the waist and pulled me down onto his lap. My eyes widened, and he kissed my forehead, then looked at me, and... you guessed it, got another nosebleed.  
"Frodo, I'll just put another dress on. You're going to die if you keep on getting nosebleeds." I pointed out as I started to walk to the dressing room.  
The sight I saw was horrifying. Pippin and Dasani were sprawled on the floor, and Dasani was moaning as Pippin was shirtless... but so was Dasani. They were both naked, or at least Dasani was. Pippin still had his pants on (Thank Gandalf!), but it looked like he was about to... I don't want to put it in details.  
My eyes widened, and I screamed at the top of my lungs, "YOU ASS! YOU MOTHER FUCKING ASS!" Frodo ran in, then got another nosebleed, and plugged his nose and eyes while I looked at Dasani's expression; which was guilt and desire for Pippin. "Shit," I whispered, then closed the door. I ran outside to the stables, and pulled Moon out of her stall, and mounted her. Galloping out of the kingdom, I galloped at full speed back to Hobbiton.


	6. Missing

Meanwhile... (Chloe's POV)  
Frodo ran down the stairs of the ballroom, and rushed up to me and Sam. "Guys, have you seen Caroline?"  
"No, we haven't. What's going on?" I asked, slightly scared of Frodo's crazed expression.  
"Caroline walked in on Pippin and the other girl about to... you know." My eyes widened, and Sam face palmed himself. I felt the urge to punch the both of them in the face, but Sam had told me not to. "Yup. That was my reaction, too. I can't find her anywhere. You guys need to help me, please!" He pleaded helplessly, and we just nodded. "Good. Check every room, and do it now!" We hurried out of the ballroom, and started searching for the Mirk Woods princess.  
We couldn't find her, and we checked every room, and ended in the stables. I noticed something shiny next to Moon's stall, and started going towards it. Picking it up, I gasped, and looked in Moon's stall. Empty. My eyes widened again as I realized what it was. It was Caroline's crystal necklace her father gave to her. She must've dropped it... she wouldn't tear that thing off, not over her dead body. I really shouldn't go on with that kinda metaphor. "We need to get back to Legolas. Now," I almost cried as I dangled her necklace on my first two fingers. We all started to sprint back to the castle.

Meanwhile... (Caroline's POV)  
Moon and I galloped across the mountains and fields, until nightfall. Grabbing some of the berries and apples that I packed for Moon, I fed her, then started to cook the fish that I hunted by the stream we passed in the afternoon. WE ate in silence, then Moon's ears pricked up for something. I could hear something, too, and started to put out the fire, and mounted Moon again.  
"Sorry, girl. We have to go, and quick."  
She snorted in reply, and it sounded like an 'okay', but I didn't ponder for long. I could see the lanterns from here, and could already hear their loud footsteps on the leaves. Galloping the opposite direction, I patted her neck affectionately as we rode, with the night sky above us.

Meanwhile... (Frodo's POV)  
We arrived in the ballroom, and the party abruptly stopped, and Legolas looked at us with confusion.  
"What is the meaning of this?" He asked, setting his glass of red wine down.  
Chloe held up the necklace and answered in a shaky voice, "We found this near Moon's; Caroline's horse; stall. That specific stall was empty. We looked everywhere in the castle, and we can't find Caroline. King Legolas, we thought that you would know her whereabouts."  
He looked closer at the necklace, then his grey eyes widened. He quickly stood up from his seat, and rushed over to us, and started to lead us to another room. "This way, now. Hurry." He ushered us into another chamber, and turned towards the huge crystal in the center of it. Almost running to it, we looked inside of it. Legolas started to chant, and an image appeared in the crystal.  
Caroline was riding Moon at full speed; away from an army of Orcs. Then, Moon's legs were lassoed under her, and Moon went down, with Caroline still on her back. Both of them flipped and rolled relentlessly, crushing her against the horse.  
"CAROLINE!" We all screamed, with Legolas placing his palm on the crystal. Caroline was sprawled away from her horse, and she rushed up, and started to crawl towards Moon. We could hear her cries for Moon, and watched as the lanterns got brighter. Knowing she can't escape it now and leave her horse, she brought out her bow and arrow. Shooting random Orcs with sharp arrows, she put back her bow and slid up her knives from the sides of her dress.  
I cocked my head sideways in confusion. "I thought she kept them in her gloves and boots?"  
"Well, I suppose to think that since she had her knives taken away from her, she went to last priority," Chloe explained.  
Caroline threw them with accuracy and strength, slicing through over three Orcs with one throw, then took out her sword. But before she could swipe at any of them, a few scouted behind her, but she slashed them all in the abdomen. Blood spilled out, and they vaporized to dust. She turned around, and a huge Orc; most likely the 'giant' ones; grabbed her by the waist, and she gasped.  
We all stepped forward, and she started to struggle, but then he gripped her like a rag doll, and threw her across the field, making her get bruises. There was no sound coming from her, and we feared for the worst. The Orc smiled coldly, then nodded towards his comrades. He then slipped her over his shoulder, the Orcs carrying the horse along with them.  
I looked towards Chloe, who was sobbing while Sam tried to soothe her. Chloe shrugged him off, and pounded her hands against the wall. "We will get her back, you hear me?! SHE WON'T DIE!" She broke down again, sobbing on her knees. Legolas looked at the crystal, and placed both of his hands on the surface of the crystal. His eyes relaxed, then grew steely.  
"She's fine, but I did notice a huge crack on the crystal. She needs to hang on, or some more damage will be caused." He took a step back, and straightened his posture. "I must go back to the ball, I have to make a speech." He strides out of the room, leaving the three of us with the crystal. Then, the image started to move, and I saw Caroline being dropped against the floor, in front of the leader.

The Orcs' castle... (Caroline's POV)  
I shakily stood up, and wiped the blood off of my face "Where is Moon?" I almost screamed at the leader. He laughed coldly, then wagged his finger in front of my face. I was tempted to bite it, but then I'll get a punishment.  
"Be nice to the captor, little Celene. "  
I froze immediately. No one called me that. He continued, pacing the room as he did so.  
"I think you just missed her. On our plates." He smiled evilly, and I tackled him, whipping out my hunting knives.  
"I HATE YOU!" I screamed at him until he pinned me against the wall. I tried to stab him, but his firm hands caught it in mid-strike. He started to kiss my neck, and I was thrown off guard. "What are you doing...to me?" I whispered as he started to close the distance between us, and his hands flew around me. My shock flew over me, and I shoved him off of me with such force, that he skidded on the ground. I started to run for the exit, but as he tackled me, I shifted into a snow leopard, and kept running out of the castle. I'll deal with him later. I heard galloping behind me, and realized that Moon and the rest of the horses were following me...or us... I'll keep going.  
I threw him off of me, and held my knife to his throat. "Why'd you lie to me?" I stumbled off of him, and ran to her side. Sinking to the ground, I hugged her legs, and started to cry. I felt a hand on my shoulder, and I looked up to see a pair of emerald green eyes. I quickly shrugged off his hand, but he put it right back on. "What do you want from me?" I asked quietly.  
He shrugged, then pulled out a piece of paper from his pockets under his armor. It showed words, that looked like a poem. But when I looked closer, it was a prophecy.

You will find the girl,  
With the half of worlds,  
As thy past unfurls,  
She will heal thy wounds,  
You have kept underneath,  
And you shall interfere,  
With the one she truly loves.

I was trembling on my fingers, and he took it back with a guilty expression. I bit my lip, and climbed back onto Moon. "I'm really sorry..."  
"Syth," he finished for me. I raised an eyebrow, because that suspiciously sounded like...human. A human name.  
"I'm really sorry, Syth, but I can't do this. They must be talking about some other girl...j-just not me." I realized I was stammering, and face palmed myself. I looked at his face, then started to canter away from Syth.

Meanwhile...(Syth's POV)  
I jumped on my own horse Sun, and started to gallop after her. She was the one who was going to heal me, the curse I have. IT never came up, but it actually drew me towards the girl, Celene. I could smell her blood, it was pure, and was a mix of ruby red and an emerald green. It looked delicious, and I just wanted to taste it so badly. It was like a tracking device to her, and I found her in a record of less than five minutes, considering she saw me. Her eyes widened, and she hesitantly slowed down gently. I came up to her, and she pleaded me with her eyes to let her go.  
"How did you know I'm a half-blood?" She asked cautiously, fingering her reins. I stared at my own hands, and she muttered, " I need to go home. My father, Chloe, Sam, and Beth... poor Beth."  
I couldn't hear anymore, because she was staring at me, while my own eyes betrayed me and stared at her startling green-gold eyes. I couldn't take it anymore. I needed to taste her. Her blood, I need it now. I shuddered, and I could feel her eyes softening, and could see her reaching a hand towards me. I jerked away, and almost fell off my horse.  
"Syth!" She almost yelled as she jumped off her horse to help me back up on my feet. She pulled me up, but pulled me too hard. I fell on top of her, and her eyes widened, She started to squirm, and I could feel her blood so close to me. Now's my chance. I leaned in, and I could see a stray tear roll down my cheek. I faltered, and was surprised. Nobody's done that since... ever. She kicked and screamed, and her horse seemed to notice her. She trotted over and grabbed me by the armor, and threw me the other way. I crumbled in the grass, shock on my face. What... how... How could her horse do that? Sun cantered over from grazing... well.. grass, and nudged me over. I grumbled and stood up, to see Celene sitting up, her elbows propped up on her knees, and she was... sobbing. Cocking my head to the side, I walked slowly over to her. She slowly looked up, and I saw pain in her eyes, and was caught in the memory Celene, or any girl, should have.

Meanwhile... (Caroline's POV)  
"Syth!" I screamed when he passed out, and caught him when his head was inches away from the hard, cracked ground. I set him on the ground softly, and kept nudging him. "Shit Syth. Stop worrying the crap outta me," I murmured, and felt his forehead. I realized what I said. My hand delicately covered my mouth, and I squeaked. Why would I care for the guy who almost raped me? Was it a different view to him, or was all of this a huge misunderstanding? I shuddered thinking about it. I nudged him one last time, and his green eyes fluttered open. I sighed, and tackled him in a hug. He seemed surprised, then slowly wrapped his arms around my waist. They never traveled or explored, they just stayed around my waist.  
"I'm so sorry, Celene," he started, and my eyes dimmed at my name. Not many people called me that, and I never really liked people who I didn't know calling me that.  
"Er... Syth, I don't really like being called that. It shows my identity, and I get kidnapped... like you just did." I stopped and crossed my arms and glared at him. "Anyways, I like to be called Caroline. No princess, no Celene, just Caroline." I exaggerated with it, and he just maintained a faint smile.  
"I'm sorry about what happened. It wasn't what you think happened. Not at all," he muttered the last part, and I forgave him easily. I'm not easy with staying mad at someone, especially someone who stepped up and apologized. Don't judge!  
"I forgive you... but I need to go home. My family, my friends. They will be worrying so much, and I really love all of them. I need to go." I whispered, and I started to walk towards Moon.  
But, before I could take a step, he grabbed my hand, and turned me around. "If after this, you tell me that you still won't help me, then I'll let you go. That'll be it, and I'll never bother you again." And with that, he kissed me.


	7. The Wedding

Meanwhile... (Syth's POV)  
I just kissed Caroline. Shit. If I was this close and couldn't taste her blood, then... I stopped, and she pulled away a few seconds afterward, and touched her lips with her fingers. She looked like she had a mix of surprise, and hurt. Then it turned to irritated and slightly mad.  
"I... don't..." she stuttered, and my face immediately fell. She really had walls then. Caroline really wouldn't help me.  
"Shit, Syth! I... fine. I'll do it." She looked back to the forest, where her home was; so far, yet so close. It was just like me and her blood. She mounted her horse, and Moon trotted in step with Sun. Seemed like those two certainly have something growing. I looked back at Caroline, and stared at her while she stared at the two horses with a fond expression. I really wished she could use that look on me. She looked up slowly from the horses to my gaze, then looked away with a pained look on her face. I nudged her arm playfully, then electricity shot through my fingers.  
"Ah, crap!" I yelled as Sun grew spooked, having been shocked when my fingers grazed the reins. He bucked and reared, and I fell off with a thud.  
"Syth!" I heard Caroline yell as she jumped off of Moon. She patted Moon on her snout before running to Sun, who was in a fit; rearing and kicking at anything that seemed to come by.  
"Caroline, stay back! He'll hurt you!" I shouted and started to stagger towards her. She noticed me, and ran to my side.  
"Calm down, I'll be fine. I'm setting you with Moon for the rest of the ride back. I'll take Sun. And don't worry, I know what I'm doing." She set me next to Moon, and I climbed onto her back. I watched Caroline go back to Sun, and climbed onto him. She started to rub his neck, and as soon as he stopped rearing, she flipped off of him and in front of him. Caroline then took him by the sides of his head, and commanded something I couldn't hear. Next thing I knew, she was coming back with Sun, still rubbing his neck gently, and he started to trot when Caroline jumped on his back. He came in pace with Moon, and she gently nuzzled his muzzle with her own.  
Caroline always had a pained expression on her face, and every time I looked at her, she immediately looked away from my gaze, occasionally touching her lips with her fingers. She eventually fell asleep, and I decided it was best that we... or I set up camp near the edge of the field. I tried to take Caroline off of the horse, but the horses always butted in, like thinking that I was going to kidnap her and take her away. But, Caroline woke up, and slid off of the horse herself. She took care of the horses, while I left her to grab firewood, and I heard a scream, and a hiss. I dropped the wood, and rushed towards the camp.  
I saw Caroline with a crown of platinum and silver threads, and she felt her neck for something that clearly wasn't there. She cursed loudly, and I immediately unsheathed my sword. "Get back-"  
"Just please. I got this." With a flash to the eyes; she whipped out her knives, and struck. With stabs and slashes, the monster was down before I could lift up my sword.  
"Damn. A tamer, and a fighter? Mountain Doom, I'm in for a ride," I murmured, and Carline cocked her head to the side.  
"Did you just say 'I think I'm in for a ride?'" Her eyes widened when I started to turn red. "Gandalf, you did! You perv!" She exclaimed, slapping my arm with mock disgust, but couldn't keep from laughing. We quieted down, and I realized she seemed to be a really good-hearted person.  
She was a half-blood; half of elf and half of human; and her mom seemed to die of a fatal illness. Her dad left when she was five, and she had to start scrounging on the streets 'till age thirteen. Then, that's when she stayed with Chloe and Bilbo until now, when she realized she was of royalty. She was planning to go back to Hobbiton, but I... ah... abducted her. I was about to tell her my past until a group of figures came to our camp. Caroline seemed to grab her weapons, and notched an arrow in her bow.  
"I'll check on the noise... if I don't come back, grab both of the horses and get as far away as you can. Okay?" She hesitated, but kissed me on the forehead, then both cheeks. I waited for the one on the lips, but I had realized she had pulled back. Caroline then tackled me in a hug, and I could smell her cinnamon scented hair, and her pumpkin taste of her lips, It was like the fragments of fall all in one kiss. I... I couldn't resist anymore, I needed her blood. I needed to tell her who I really am; what I am.  
"Celene..." I started, and she immediately let go of me. "I'm not who you think I am. I've had this unsettling urge to taste your... your blood. I truthfully don't really know what exactly I am, but it's like the demons that are in the old legends. I have this curse, and the prophecy that I showed you. It's supposed to lift the curse. I need your help. Please."  
She hugged me, and I took an intake of her scent of blood; everything. "Syth, it's okay. I'm only going to see what's out there. It's not like I'm going to die or anything. I'll be back." She kissed my forehead, and started to head out to the opening.  
Everything seemed quiet, and it passed five minutes, and I heard a scream. I called out for her, and I saw a horrifying scene. Caroline laid on the ground, blood spilling out of her arm, and her ankle was sprained. A demon was on top of her, but I tackled it. Caroline screamed out something to me, then I knew what she was trying to say. _Turn around_. I turned around at the last moment, and I flew over to where Caroline was at.  
"Syth, you need to uplift the curse you have. Right now. This is your chance. If you do that, then you can have the most power, and I'll easily be able to heal. I'm immortal, after all." She smirked, and sat up. She turned and leaned closer to me until our bodies were able to touch, and every time they did, I tingled with the hunger for her blood. She gently laid her arm in front of me, and I gave her another uncertain look. She nodded and whispered something. "Sometimes, you have to sacrifice a lot to help others." She then guided my lips to her arm, and I tasted the taste I've been expecting for a long time. The richness, the pureness of it, it was so sweet. It was like... cinnamon and pumpkin pie combined, with hints of gingerbread and holly. I stopped to find Caroline sitting in front of me, and she kissed my cheek. I could feel the hunger, and I turned a magenta. She laughed, and stood up. A green haze stretched around her, and a few seconds later, in Caroline's place stood a snow leopard.

Meanwhile... (Chloe's POV)  
I saw a familiar haze rolling off of the grass as Frodo, Sam, and I searched for Caroline. Suddenly I stopped, and hung the necklace down into the haze.  
"Chloe, this isn't any good of a time to play games-" Frodo started, but I stopped him by pointing at the crystal. It was growing a greenish gold, like Caroline's eyes. I pointed to the direction that the haze seemed to be coming from.  
"Over there," I instructed as I tugged on the horse to gallop.  
We came to the center of a battlefield.

Meanwhile... (Caroline's POV)  
I started to fend off the demon, but as soon as it started to attack Syth, I shifted back, and blocked it for him. Nudging him lightly, I stared at his emerald eyes. "Syth, you need to go. Now. I've got this." Pulling out my bow and arrows, I used a tree as a stepping stone, and jumped on the back of the demon. He grunted, and I stabbed it with my sword, and he dissipated into dust. Falling down, I was surprising caught by no other than Frodo.

Meanwhile... (Frodo's POV)  
As I saw Caroline fall, I rushed off of my horse to catch her. She slowly got off, and used her sword as a cane. I helped support her, and a lean attractive (in a girl's way, don't judge) with emerald green eyes. He rushed towards Caroline, and engulfed her in a hug. She seemed surprised at first, then hugged him back just as excited. He let go, and she brought the two horses and the man with her back to Chloe, Sam and I. She then tackled me in a hug, and the already stinging eyes produced more tears, and they spilled down into her hair, wetting it. She kissed me sweetly, then pulled away, wrapping her arms from around my neck to my waist, and leaning her head on my chest and looking up at me with happy but sad eyes that I grew to love. She eventually released me, and hugged Chloe with a lot of force, almost knocking her off of her feet. Then, she went to Sam, who she hugged with a gentler touch, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him on the cheek. He blushed madly, and we all laughed at him.  
She walked back to the man, and whispered something in his ear. His expression darkened, and she nudged him, asking him if he was okay. She hugged him, and he did the same to her. "Syth, these are my friends and fiancé; Frodo. Frodo, this is my... er abductor, but also the person who protected me. So don't kill him, Frodo." She pleaded to me.  
"If he can," Chloe snickered under her breath. Sam and Chloe stifled a few laughs, and I shrugged it off and glared at them.  
"May we go home, now, Caroline?" I pleaded, lifting her chin so she could meet my gaze. I asked her politely, "Er... Caroline, may I speak with you in private?"  
"Yes, you may," she responded sincerely, and I took her hand and dragged her back into the woods. As soon as we got there, I hugged her, and all the tears poured down on her own cheeks. "We were so worried about you, Caroline. We'd thought you died," I mumbled as I buried my head deeper in her waist-long black brown ringlets, with natural tinges of gray underneath. I fingered them as she continued.  
"Frodo, I want to go home so badly, but... Syth needs my help with something. It's really important, and it could depend on my life, too. I'm so sorry, Frodo," She sobbed into my chest. Anger flared inside of me.  
"No, Caroline. You will go home with all of us. Now." I grabbed her wrist, and wouldn't let go. She called for Chloe, and Chloe rushed towards us. Her eyes widened until they almost popped out of her sockets.  
"Frodo, what's gotten into you?! She's your to-be wife! Are you going to..." She gasped and sped towards us. I raised my hand, and smacked Caroline so hard, that she fell on the ground sobbing.  
"Why... Why'd you do that, Frodo? I thought you loved me... did you really?" She looked shocked that I just did that, but then staring into my cold blue eyes, more tears started to form. Her face fell as a bruise started to form. I realized what I'd just done, and knelt down beside her.  
"Shit! Caroline... I didn't mean to... I don't know what'd gotten into me..." Caroline stumbled away from me, her green-gold eyes showing fear.  
"No! Don't hit me!" She screamed trying to get away from me when I tried to reach out for her hand. Tears started to form in my eyes when she looked at me with fear, and her thinking that I was going to hit her.  
"Caroline, I'm sorry. I'm so so so sorry!" I started to sob, and she hesitantly hugged me, trying not to flinch when I grabbed her, and held her tightly. She was my angel; only mine. I don't want anything to happen to her again, or us, for that matter. I kissed her, and her pumpkin tasting lips lingered in my mouth, unknowing what to do. Caroline slowly wrapped her arms around my neck, and I kept my hands where they were; on her waist. I kissed her neck, and all I wanted to do then was kiss her fears away. Caroline subsided, and hugged me, burying her head in my chest.  
"I love you, Frodo. I love you so much," Caroline whispered, looking up at me with a leafy green color, with gold eyes. She kissed me, and I melted into her. She stopped, then stepped back, then sprinting back out to the opening. I followed her, and my mouth dropped open.

Meanwhile... (Syth's POV)  
Caroline healed me. She completed the prophecy, but I still feel... different. My inside still hunted for blood, especially Caroline's. I saw her run from the forest, and my insides reared. Just in front of me, a Balrog leapt from the forest. My eyes widened, and Caroline yelled my name and attacked the Balrog. Before she could land another strike to her, his sword collided with hers, and cut her abdomen.  
"CAROLINE!" I screamed as she fell to her knees.  
She sunk down, and started to tremble. Before the Balrog could turn towards me, the Earth started to collide. Caroline was floating in the air, and her eyes glowed a golden green, not like the kind ones Caroline's own eyes shone. These were gold and green, with barely any green in it, like the golden color had dominated it. She lifted her hand, and the trees at the edge of the clearing started to move. It seemed like they were actual people, and they all had different features, depending on which tree they were.  
They all started to move from their roots, and unsheathed their swords and weapons. The Balrog had no chance against them. They slashed and their arrows flew. Before I knew it, the monster was gone, and the trees moved towards Caroline. One bowed, and this one seemed like the leader. All of the others followed his actions, and Caroline smiled. Caroline's magic was gone, and she fell to the ground in a heap, but not before one of the trees could catch her. She set her down on the ground gently, and saluted her one last time.  
Then, they all went back to their original positions, and the field glowed a green. Caroline's wound was gone, except for dried blood and a shallow cut. I looked down at her, and she slowly stood up, but doubled over in pain. I caught her, then felt a pair of hands on her other side. We both looked up, and saw Frodo nod towards me, and look down at Caroline.

Meanwhile... (Sam's POV)  
Chloe and I had defeated the other Orcs that were coming towards us, and turned towards the other side of the field. More and more Orcs were coming, along with giants, Balrogs, and the huge spiders that had almost eaten Frodo. I visibly shuddered, and Chloe raised an eyebrow. I shrugged, and took out another frying pan. When we were about to strike our opponents, a green haze that was blinding rolled off of the ground. The necklace Chloe had in her pocket started to glow, and burned her when she tried to hold it, and she dropped it with a yelp.  
"Shit!" The necklace started to glow and float in the direction of the forest, and Chloe started to curse even more. We looked back to see that the Orcs and creatures were all gone.  
"Where'd all the monsters go?" I asked Chloe, who looked just as surprised as I was.  
"I don't really know, but we need to know where that haze is coming from." She started to run back to the forest, and I tailed after her.

Meanwhile... (Caroline's POV)  
I cried out as they had to check on my ribs, smacking them and then feeling for a fracture in them. I screamed when they pressed their fingers against my stomach, sending the pain up to my chest.  
"Shhh Caroline. You're fine. A few more hours, and you'll be fine," Frodo reassured me as he stroked my face, and cupped my face in his hand.  
"Syth?" I croaked. Syth gave Frodo an uncertain look, but Frodo just nodded. He came forward, and he took my hand. "Did we lift your curse, Syth?" I asked quietly, and he nodded.  
"You did, Caroline. Caroline," His voice started to drop, and Frodo understood immediately, and left. "Caroline, that blade's poisoned, isn't it?" I nodded hesitantly, and his eyes widened as his eyebrows furrowed. "Caroline, that could kill you! Why'd you take it for me?" His voice cracked, and a tear escaped out of his eye.  
I wiped it away with my fingers, and started to cough. I looked at it, and realized it was green. I smeared it on the back of my clothes, and continued. "Syth, I don't want you to cry over me. As I said before, you have to sacrifice to help others who are more important to you. You were more important to me, than myself. All of my family and friends are the same way. I would easily give myself up to help one of my friends." I sat up, then started to cough even more. It was the same color as before... a leafy green. This time, Syth noticed and turned my hand over, revealing the green blood. His eyes widened, and he turned it over quickly. I slowly turned it back over, and raised it to his lips. "This might help you, Syth. You haven't been healed, but you've evolved, You're fully what you're meant to be now."  
He gave me one last look before drinking the blood on my hand. He shuddered, then looked back up at me with determination. "I know what to do. I deserved the hit, so I know what I have to do. I must drink your blood. Most likely, I'll then have a few weeks left, maybe even months. I could-"  
"Just stop, Syth! I know what I must do, not you! I won't let you, I forbid it!" He looked at me with guilt, then his eyes changed. They dimmed, and were more of a murky swamp green than the shining emerald ones.  
"Then I have to force it, then. I'm so sorry, Caroline, but this must be done." He called in Frodo, and told him the situation. Frodo's eyes widened, and he nodded back to Syth. "Caroline, Frodo agrees with this. You are too much of an importance to all of us than I am."  
"No you're just as important!" I scream and collapse on my knees. I didn't want to lose him. Not another one. Frodo pulled me back up, then hugged me around the waist from behind. Then, Frodo grabbed Syth's forearm while he did the same, resembling respect. I tackled Syth in a hug, and kissed him on the cheeks and forehead. He blushed a little, and I just let out a small smile. He set me down, and grabbed a knife out of his armor.  
He slashed a gash in my left ribs, and started to drink from it. I could feel the venom coming out of my system, and I started to squirm. Frodo kept me still, and stroked my hair and held my head in his lap. Syth gasped, then stumbled back from me. Frodo immediately grabbed Syth before he could hurt himself. I could see my gash healing in the next few seconds, and I stood up. Chloe hugged me, and Sam after that. Moon trotted towards us with Sun plastered on her side. We all mounted our horses, but neither Syth or I could stay on our horses for five minutes. I finally give up, and shift into a snow leopard. Syth climbs on me, and I check if he's okay... and he fell asleep. The drool and everything included. I smiled, and we all started to travel to Lothlórien.

3 weeks later: (Still Caroline's POV)  
Chloe was dressed in a bridesmaids' outfit, along with my main servant, surprisingly Galadriel, and Rosie. I felt guilty for not wanting Dasani as a bridesmaid, but then again, she and Pippin are now expecting. Pippin? A father? Psh, not possible! Well, now it is. I looked at myself in the mirror, and saw myself...just someone who's going to change her love's life forever, making him half hobbit and half elvish. I didn't know if I was too formal, or too casual I was at this wedding.  
Dressed in a Greek toga, and my hair in a half very loosely up, half curled slightly, my father took my hand, leading me to the aisle; where Frodo and the minister waited for us. I voluntarily let my silver and platinum threads intertwine to create the crown I loved, and everyone gasped in awe. My father and I strode down the aisle, and he kissed my forehead before sitting down in the front row of the pews. I spoke my vows to him, and I slipped a gold braided ring. My father looked up at me proudly, and I smiled widely. Next was Frodo, and his vows rung through my head. He slid on a beautiful platinum and silver ring, with a crystal aster on the head of it. "It's beautiful," I whisper to him, and he smiles from ear to ear.  
"And do you take her hand-" He never finished, because Frodo immediately said "I do." The minister was obviously irritated, and turned to me. "And do you, take his hand, through happiness and grief, through rain and snow, till death do you part?"  
"I do," I whispered, looking at Frodo while I said those two words.  
"You may now kiss the bride!" He exclaimed, and Frodo laced his fingers in with the smooth satin arm-warmers I had on, and I leaned up to kiss him. The applaud of many people interrupted us, and I leaned on Frodo's side as we walked back down the aisle, followed by the bridesmaids, groomsmen, and the ring-bearer and flower girl Beth. Beth had demanded she hold my hand when I walked back down the aisle with Frodo, so I had to accept, otherwise she wouldn't speak to me for a few months. Syth was still alive; but we were always afraid that he was going to get struck too hard, and possibly not making it out.  
Frodo picked me up before we ended up in our bedroom... now. This'll be awkward, because they gave Beth a new room to herself, (which she was very happy about) and had replaced my queen-sized bed for a king sized one. He plopped me down gently on the soft comforters, and started to undress himself. My eyes widened, and realization dawned on me.  
"Are we..." I asked quietly when he came under the comforters with me; only in his trousers.  
His face immediately reddened, and he started to laugh nervously. "Er... no. I didn't really know if either of us were ready yet." I smiled, and turned to face him.  
"Thank you, Frodo. I... I love you." I murmured and yawned. He kissed my forehead, and whispered 'goodnight' to me, and pulled me close to him.


	8. With every Death comes

Next Day: (Frodo's POV)  
I woke up late, and felt the spot next to me. Disappointingly, it was empty. I slipped on a shirt and pants, but as soon as I stepped out of the rom, I heard a scream right across the hall. I looked around frantically and saw a servant look at me in disgust. She quickly grabbed my hand, and I got out of her grasp as fast as I could, and I sprinted to the dining hall. I stopped just as fast so I could open the door and see Chloe, Sam, Beth, Syth, Galadriel, Legolas, and Caroline. She smiled widely, and motioned for me to sit next to her. Beth jumped out of her chair, and tried to run to Caroline. Caroline caught her before she fell to the ground, since she tripped over a bump in the carpet while running full-speed to her direction. Caroline picked her up, and placed her in her lap, and gave me an apologetic smile. I felt a tingling in a corner in my mind, and I concentrated to hear a familiar voice.  
(italic: Caroline, bold: Frodo)  
_Hello, my loved one,_ I heard Caroline say. I looked in her direction, and smiled. Legolas and Galadriel exchanged glances, and could tell that we were in the middle of a telepathic conversation.  
**My fair princess,** I mocked an ancient gentlemen accent, and she laughed, her eyes a glorious green; tinted with specks of gold and silver. **Why weren't you with me when I woke up?  
**_I had to begin a riding lesson with Beth at 6:00 am, and also had to talk with strategists about keeping up about the borders, _she explained with a yawn and sigh. I arched my eyebrows up at her, and she nodded tiredly. We began to pass things around the table like a normal family would; except for the fact that barely anyone here were related, and that we were **not** a normal family.  
Caroline grabbed only a piece of the elvish bread, which had a pumpkin smell to it. I recognized it immediately; it was pumpkin bread; an elvish favorite. She took small bites in it, then looked around the table. _Frodo, can you pass me the eggs? Oh, and also; I would think it really creepy to stare at someone while she's eating. _My eyes widened, and I looked back at her with a surprised expression on my face as I passed the plate of scrambled eggs to her. She smiled and laughed her melodic laugh, and looked back up at me with sparkling eyes. I pouted, and Beth jumped off her lap, clearly done with her meal.  
"Come on, Caroline! Maybe we can ride our horses with Syth and go to the village! We need more horse food for the horses, and also you need more dresses!" She giggled at Caroline's look. Caroline's eyes were wide and full of horror, and she planted her feet and hands in her seat. But, she was dragged out of her chair by Beth, who had Syth in her other hand, looking just as flustered as Caroline was. Caroline finally had given in, and had to run to keep up with Beth, who was still gripping onto them by the hand.

Meanwhile... (Caroline's POV)  
We were already in the stables and tacked up by the new record of... 2 minutes 54 seconds! I already feel a bruise forming on my sore wrist. We all had our horses, and the aggressive horse Sly was now adopted by no other than Beth. Beth had managed to tame her, and the only reason why she was abused was because she didn't have a rider and partner. Before. Now, she has Beth. We galloped out of the castle, and before we knew it, we were stringing up our horses next to a nearby peasant who we paid to watch over them.  
We were walking in the streets of the village, and Syth and I had Beth in between us, lifting her up every three steps we took. The horses were a block away from us, and then we heard a scream, then a thump. Silence. My eyes started to turn gold as my crown threaded itself together, and I pushed them both protectively behind me. "Syth, take Beth back to the castle as fast as you can. I'll be back," I said as I hugged Beth softly, and Syth took my hand. I widened my eyes, and he nodded to me. I immediately understood as he smacked Sly's flank, causing her to rear and tear off into the darkness.  
I turned around, and saw Syth wince. I instantly steadied him, and he looked at me gratefully. My eyes dimmed to a green, and I slowly tucked my hair to the other side of my head. It revealed my neck, and his eyes widened in surprise. His eyes turned to a swampy green, and he looked uncertain. "Why..." he licked his lips. "Why is your neck revealed?"  
"It's because that's where the most blood flows, and it's the farthest spot away from my abdomen," I replied sheepishly, stepping closer to him. I'm not trying to be seductive, I'm just trying to help him for what happened ahead. He understood a few moments afterward, then gave me a slash on the neck. I winced, and Syth checked me over before continuing. He started to lick the scarlet coming out of it, and I bit my lip. It hurt like hell, because it was sucking all of my energy.  
I fell against the wall behind me, and groaned, seeing black dancing in my vision. Syth picked me up, and carried me bridal style, setting me down on the ground. and I crumbled to the dirt. I felt sweat pour down my forehead, and I lift myself on my knees. I lifted my head to see a slash of claws inches from my neck. I stumbled back, and jumped up using a sign above the door of a store. The demon had looked around; not able to see. I jumped on his back, and he threw me against the wall of a building. It left a crater, and my body peeled off of it with a sickening slack. I wiped the blood off of my shoulder, and realized that it was dislocated. "Fuck, why Gandalf?" I screamed to the sky, where Gandalf was looking down at us. Syth was grabbing for a knife, and threw it. It hit the demon in the chest, and it only got even more angry.  
I tackled Syth out of the way when the demon seemed to have thrown up acid. The flowers and grass that'd once been there was smoldering, and I gripped the sword in my hand. I charged towards it, and sliced it in half. Its body disintegrated all around me, and Syth grabbed my hand, and pressed me against the wall.  
"What the fuck are you-" I started, but he stopped me with his hand clamping over my mouth, and whispered in my ear, "I'm not gonna do anything, I need for you to get cover." And with that, he covered my body with his own, and the place behind us exploded with acid raining down like teardrops from the sky. I was holding onto his hand tightly, and he was doing the same thing to me, but then it turned slack, and Syth fell to the ground.

Meanwhile... (Beth's POV)  
Sly galloped for the amount of minutes before we came to the drawbridge. To be honest, I wanted to get off of this bridge, and go out there to find Caroline and Syth were. I whipped my reins softly, and clambered onto the grounds of the Mirk Wood castle.

Meanwhile... (Caroline's POV)  
I laid Syth on the ground, and kept on nudging him. "Syth? Syth, wake up. I beg of you, please wake up!" I cried as I nudged him over and over again. Tears streamed down my cheeks as the acid burned everything that stood in its path, which included the flowers, grass, rocks, or just about anything. I slit my arm, and brought it to his lips, but there was no reaction. It closed up immediately, and I looked up from him. I knelt back down to Syth, and concentrated to get into his mind.

Syth's mind (Syth's POV)  
I saw Caroline come into my mind, and tackled me with a hug; her legs around my waist, and her faces millimeters away from mine. She blushed a red, and so did I. I loved how her eyes were when she was happy, and I loved her unique hair. Her blood was the thing I loved most about her. It was like all the holidays combined in one person. I wanted it so badly, but I was afraid that it would hurt her if I kept drinking from her. I leaned in towards her, and turned towards her neck. I felt something grow in my teeth, and fangs dug into her neck. Her grip tightened on me, as well as her legs around my waist. My fangs cut through her skin, and I felt her blood flow into my mouth. It tasted all the same, but I wanted more. I went deeper, and I felt her tears on my own neck. She groaned, and I stopped. I felt her grip loosen, and she undid her legs from my waist. She looked at me with sad green eyes, the ones I loved so much.  
She understood why I did that, because she could see it in my eyes. "You're going to go now, aren't you?" She asked softly, for some reason starting to mess with my hair, like she would sometimes when she was really, really depressed. I smirked at her when she combed my blond hair with her hands, and she rolled her eyes. I remembered when we first met, and I sighed.  
"Sometimes, I wonder if you didn't come in my path, that I would be a different person. Would I?" I questioned her, and she retorted back.  
"I think you would; being as arrogant as you are; and as stupid as possible kidnapping princesses without realizing that her army will come after her," she smirked, and rolled her eyes. Suddenly, she stopped, and looked at the figure in front of me. "Hello, Lord Death," she started, and knelt down on her knees.  
"Hello, Mirk Woods princess," he responded, and looked straight at me. She nudged me with her elbow and whispered in my ear.  
"Go to him. And just try not to offend him," I groaned, then realized who he was.  
"Are you... are you going to..."  
"Yes, yes I am. It's your time now, and your lover knows it better than you do," he responds, motioning towards Caroline. Caroline's eyes look like they're going to pop out of her sockets, and her face is red as a cherry. We both blushed once I realized he thought we were an item, and Caroline started to stutter.  
"N-No! I m-mean... w-we aren't r-really an I-item." I laughed at her, and she playfully punched my arm. She started to push me towards him, but I turned around, and smashed my lips on hers. She never kissed back, but had started to blush when I pulled back. She hugged me, almost crushing my ribs, and kissed my cheeks, and forehead. I lifted her up with my hands on her ribs, and she let out a yelp. I immediately put her down, and she covered her right rib area. She looked at me, and hesitantly uncovered her right side. It was a huge scar, like it was a line, searing down to her hip. My eyes widened, and she only shrugged.  
"I guess this is the end..." I started awkwardly, and she nodded with the tears starting to track down her cheeks.  
"I'll see you someday, Syth. I guess you won't need my blood anymore, will you?" She asked it jokingly, and I suppressed the feeling inside of me to grab her and drain her to the last drop of blood. Pretty much what I'm trying to say is that I just want to grab her and... have it with her. I let out a small smile, and kissed her forehead, and let go of her. My hand started to disappear, and Caroline grabbed for it, and yelled out my name. I started to disappear, next was my arm, then my shoulder, and everything started to rip out. I looked down, and only my waist up (except for my one arm) were there. I started to dissolve faster, and before I knew it, I also reached out to Caroline. Before we could graze fingers, I disappeared completely.

Meanwhile... (Caroline's POV)  
"Syth!" I screamed when he disappeared completely. I collapsed on my knees, and started to sob. My head was in my hands, and I kneeled at the place where Syth used to be, It really happened. Syth was dead. He wasn't coming back. I felt a nudge on my shoulder, and I saw Frodo standing behind me. I was enveloped into a hug, and he stroked my hair and whispered soothing words as I sobbed into his shirt.  
"Caroline, Caroline wake up!" I heard Frodo whispered in my ear, and I turned around. We were back in Lothlórien, and were in the almost destroyed village. Syth was in front of me, and his eyes were staring into space. His emerald eyes were dim, and his blond hair wasn't in order. His mouth dripped blood, and I wiped it away as I held him by the top part of his body. I leaned on Frodo as I held his head in my lap, and my tears were absorbed in his hair. More hooves were heard, and Beth, Sam, and Chloe came too, and Beth and Chloe broke down when they saw Syth.  
"No!" Beth screamed when she saw Syth's lifeless body. She ran to him and shook him, putting her head on his chest. When she found no heartbeat, she started to sob and pounded her little fists on the cobblestone streets. Chloe started to sob when she saw him, too, and held her head in her hands. Behind them was the king Legolas and his guards, and more doctors and healers behind him. They started to take Syth away, but I tried to get him back. Before I could stand up, I felt a pair of hands lock themselves around my waist, and I turned around to see Frodo with a sad look on his face. I struggled, but he held his grip tighter. I gasped, looking to see the hands were around my ribs, and my vision started to turn red.  
"I'm so sorry, Caroline," I heard Frodo whisper, and I felt his lips on my forehead before I passed out.

Next day... (Caroline's POV)  
I found myself in our bed, and I turned to see Frodo in his peaceful slumber. I smiled half-heartedly, then realized that Frodo was holding onto me with his hand around my waist, and I rolled my eyes. What happened last night? Syth... My eyes widened. "Frodo!" I gasped out, and he immediately he sat up. He turned to face me, and I started to fix his hair.  
"What's wrong?" He asked, noticing my habit of fixing something when I was depressed.  
"What happened... what happened to Syth?" I asked, and his expression soften, and he softly grabbed my hands and dragged me out of bed. I covered myself with the blanket, realizing that I was in nothing but a skimpy nightgown. Frodo had his habits, and started to bleed through the nose, and I threw a pillow at him. I quickly grabbed my regular outfit, and was done changing by the time Frodo came back in with a more royal outfit. He took my hand, and lead me to the garden, and next to the stables. There was a gravestone monument, with the carving of Syth's name on it. It read:

Here lies the protector of our princess Celene, who took out her poison from her deflected blade, and saved her from an attack of a demon in the village near the kingdom of Lothlórien.

My eyes widened and I ran to the monument. "Syth!" I cried out, and collapsed on my knees. I know what he would say, he would probably say to get off of my ass, and just suck it up. But I wouldn't do that. He was someone I cared about... a lot. I would give up my life to save him. But why did he? He was bummed down, like a fire doused by water when I told him I was engaged, and he said he loved everything about me. He wanted my blood a lot, but that didn't mean anything... did it? He always cared about me, and he seemed happy that I said that I cared about him. Did he... did he love me? I looked at the gravestone again. Did I love him? I did. Only as a brother, though. I just didn't like him kissing me. The first time it felt... nice, but then the more I knew him, it felt unnatural. I always loved it when Frodo gave affection to me, but when Syth did, it felt brother-like. He was the person who I always looked up to, besides my parents... or parent.  
I was pulled out of my thoughts when I realized Frodo was next to me. He nudged me, and I looked up at him with teary eyes. He wiped them with his thumb, and he kissed me, with understanding and love in it. He cupped my face, and I felt hot tears spring out of my eyes. We broke away, and he wiped my tears again and gave me my necklace. I smiled, and he wrapped it around my neck, and I lifted my hair for him to lock the clasp.  
He turned me around, and we walked back to my bedroom. He closed the door, and he sat across from me on the bed. It was night already, and Frodo took off his shirt and pants, leaving him in trousers. I looked at him, and looked at his bare chest. Underneath his chest, he had a six-pack of abs, and muscles. I never noticed it before, and I changed into a night-gown that was lacy, yet left me very uncomfortable. I took it off, leaving me in a bra and panties. Frodo's eyes widened, and I shrugged. "Look at yourself," I responded, motioning towards him. He looked at himself, and shrugged too.  
"You like what you see?" He asked, and I rolled my eyes. I answered his question by throwing a pillow at his face. I plopped down on the edge of the bed, and he realized that I was sad. He came around the bed, and faced me in front of him. I looked at him, and he pulled me towards him until our foreheads were touching. "Caroline, did you... did you-"  
''Yes, Frodo, I did. But, it was like a sisterly love. I never loved him the way I loved you. Never. Do you understand?" I asked him, and he smiled before answering.  
"Of course I understand. I understand, because I know you love me." He gave me a smirk, and I blushed a purple. He stood up, and leaned against the door way to the dressing room. "Do you want me to get a shirt, then?" He motioned towards his chest, and I blushed a deeper purple.  
"Er... no." I said in a quiet voice.  
"What was that?" He asked, and he cupped his ear, mockingly straining to hear. I stepped closer to him, and kept going until I put a hand on his chest.  
"I said...no." I said in the same voice, and he leaned closer to me. He picked me up, and I wrapped my legs around his waist.  
"What was that?" He asked in a husky voice, and I blushed a red (again) before answering.  
"I said no." He leaned closer to me, and our noses were touching.  
"Good, because I wanted to know if you didn't mind if I did this," he whispered before his lips came crashing on mine. I replied to him, and our lips moved in sync. He moved to the edge of the bed, and laid down before breaking the kiss. "Do you want to continue?" He asked, and I thought about it; uncertain. Frodo looked at my expression, and answered it easily. "I... I want to... but what are the consequences?" Realization dawned on his face. "Did you... did you take the herb?"  
"Yes, Frodo. But, it would wear off, so I will still be able to expect, just not now." I answered him softly. He smiled, and kissed me again.  
"Alright. You ready? I don't want to hurt you," He started, and I smiled fondly and rolled my eyes.  
"I'll be fine, Frodo. I'm ready."  
He kissed me, and I tangled my hair through his black hair, and his waist was really close to mine. He laid me down, and got on top of me. My hips started to buck, and he knotted his hair in my hair. He let go of my hair, and slid his hands down my body, until they came to my waist. He stopped, then looked at me. "Can I... er..."  
"Frodo, you can." I nodded, and he slowly took off the undergarment, and pulled off his own. He gently spread my legs out, and he entered me. I was surprisingly silent the whole time, and it seemed to hurt, but I ignored it all. When he was done, he slid back on his trousers, and I pulled on my undergarments. He kissed me, and laid down to the side of me, and wrapped an arm around my waist.  
"I love you, Caroline. I love you a lot." I heard Frodo murmur before kissing my forehead, and I responded the same. I laid my head on his neck joint, and fell asleep easily.


End file.
